Souhaiter
by Little Miss Haine
Summary: What is love? What does it mean to love? A happy girl who has a dark side and lies. A drop-dead gorgeous demon. The two make a contract, and the story unfolds! Sebastian/OC Set in the 21st century. -on hiatus-
1. The twist

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"I am really sorry to inform you that your.. family died in a car crash."<p>

_What?_

I stared at the phone incredulously. "Um,.. please repeat that." I hoped with all my might that I just misheard what I thought I heard. It wasn't possible.

"Your family died in a car crash. We're really sorry-"The rest of the nurse's words did not reach my ears. I dropped the phone, my hand trembling.

No. This couldn't be real.

I dialed my father's phone number with my own phone. No one picked up. I tried at least three times. Then I tried calling my mom. She didn't pick up too.

I swallowed slowly. My palms were sweaty. My parents and little brother had gone grocery shopping two hours earlier. I impatiently brushed my fringe away.

After another three hours, I collapsed and cried, fear and shock gripping my heart. I cried like it was the end of the world. I didn't scream out loud; I never cried that way. Bucketfuls of tears just streamed down endlessly. Whenever I wiped them away, new ones would emerge immediately.

_I lost my family._

_I lost my family._

By now, I was crying to the point that I was hiccupping badly. As I went to get a box of tissues from the living room, I nearly tripped due to my body which felt heavy and my reluctant legs. I spotted a leather bound book deep in the cupboard which contained many tissues and wrapping papers. I flipped through the book once. It was my mom's schedule planner which she'd used around twenty years ago.

Suddenly, a photograph fell out of one of the pages. It was a picture of my parents, before they were married. My tears were starting to fall again.

I tried to compose myself, and failed miserably. It was then that I noticed something. From my father's back, two, large, pure-white feathery wings protruded. I stared and stared. I rubbed my eyes. It looked extremely, nerve-rackingly real. I doubted that photoshop existed twenty years ago. I sighed. I didn't get anything. I put the picture away, tears still flooding my vision.

I stood up. I decided that I needed some fresh air to tidy up my thoughts. I put on a coat and locked the house door with the spare key that was always at home. I closed the gate and clicked the elevator button. I lived in a condominium which consisted of eight floors each. I exited the condominium area, and started walking towards the shopping complex downtown, which was nearby. A close breeze brushed me on my face. Maybe I should have worn a slightly thicker coat.

As I started walking in an alleyway, I heard catcalls and whistling coming from not far from where I was. I felt myself stiffening. I fastened my walking pace and avoided eye contact with any of those lowly men.

I came out of the alleyway, breathing out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away instinctively, and turned to face the owner of the hand.

It was actually a tall boy who looked around a year or two older than me, to my surprise. He looked equally surprised at my reaction. I'd slapped his hand. "Could you please tell me where the coffee shop Starbucks is?" he asked. He had silver hair, and curious blue eyes. Just like the deep, blue sea. Actually- when I looked properly, I saw that his hair was actually golden; it looked like platinum blond on closer inspection.

"Oh.. sorry.. It's that way. You just have to keep on walking north. It's not far from here." I pointed at the direction. Although I was relieved, I was still on my guard and cautious of this person.

"Thank you". He started to walk away. Suddenly, he abruptly stopped. He turned to look at me. "You… you're not human,"he slowly said. His blue eyes seemed to stare right though me.

_You... you're not human._

The words hung in the air, echoing in my mind. My long, wavy hair swayed in the cold, winter air. I blinked.

He had disappeared into the crowd of people in front of me. I turned to look for him. I was near a couple of malls near the alleyway from before. He was gone.

I decided to go home.

I desperately hoped that they would be there. My mom, who I fought with often, but had fun times with too. My father, who was always there for me, and understood me the best. My brother, who I always teased and found annoying, but nevertheless, loved him.

If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have been a lot nicer. I would have been a nicer daughter. A better sister. I was starting to cry again. Deep inside, I knew that they wouldn't be here anymore, but I still wanted to hope.

_Hope…_

The house was empty and vacant as I entered it. I swallowed slowly, a lump forming in my throat.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I fell into a dark abyss as I felt my mind slipping away.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I felt numb and dazed. I got up, cleaned, and put on a white skirt with big pleats and a sky blue shirt with a ribbon. I walked into my parent's bedroom. Empty. I opened the door to my brother's room. … Empty too. My eyes were starting to tingle again. I swallowed, forcing them not to come out.<p>

I locked the door and closed the gate. It was around nine in the morning, and the sunlight was soft, although the weather wasn't warm. I clicked the down button, waiting for the elevator.

I didn't know where I was headed. I just walked on the pavement of the apartment area. This condominium area had a total of five apartments and a pool. I kept walking, until I realized that I had come to a small clearing that was full of flowers which weren't blooming yet, due to the cold January weather.

…This wasn't fair at all. Did I deserve this kind of thing?

_..Does.. god really exist?_

I wish I'd treated my mom better; there were times when I'd been rude.. I would also never get to hear my father joking and laughing along with my brother.

I suddenly remembered my father in the picture.

Wings. Big, feathery, white ones.

'_You.. you're not human.."_

…No. It couldn't be. Those kinds of things didn't exist. Must have been an edited photo. No way it could be.. real.., right?

"Who am I? No, what am I? Someone tell me!" I cried to no one in particular, venting out my stress, fear, frustration and sadness.

"Should I help you find out?"

_Rustle. _An indication that someone else was here. Behind me.

I blinked. _What?_

I dried my tears and covered my red nose with my muffler. I turned. "What?"

There.. was the most stunningly, good-looking man I ever saw. Right in front of me. I took a sharp intake of breath. Could such a beautiful thing even exist? He had raven black hair, and luscious wine-red eyes. He was really tall.

"Do you want to make a contract with me?" he smirked in a way similar to a cat.

"Contract? Wait.. Are you.. um.. human?" I asked. I knew it was really silly, but I had this queer urge to ask. He, the person whom I was facing, was extremely good-looking to the point where is was hard to believe such a person even existed. He looked quite young too.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was a demon?" he chuckled.

"..Haha. I'm not so sure." I stared at him. He smirked right back at me. "What contract were you talking about?"

"Ah, yes. I will be absolutely under your command, and will protect and serve you until you reach your 'goal', whatever that may be. There is a condition though", he said. " All this, in exchange for your sou-" he stopped suddenly, and looked as if pondering on something. Then he continued.

"All this, in exchange that I get to do whatever I want with you after you arrive at your 'destination point.'" He smirked. Well. He certainly did look satisfied.

I thought in silence.

"I advise you to decide upon this offer wisely. Are you sure you want to abandon light?"

_Abandon light? Huh. More like the other way round. Was there even light in the first place? What do I actually even have left to lose?_

I swallowed. "You.. You're not lying, right? You won't go back on your words, right..?" I quietly asked. There must have been something wrong with me, agreeing to some weird contract with a stranger. But I didn't have anything left. It was either I trust him, or I fall down into the deepest hole of despair, without anyone to depend on. I decided not to choose the latter.

"Absolutely. I am a man of his' words," he smirked.

"Okay. Hey.. Can you revive someone from the dead?" I asked. "You're a demon, right?" I was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy.

"Unfortunately, I cannot, as the dead is the dead," he said, with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Then.. stay by my side, and help me to.. find out what I am," I slowly said.

"Certainly," he replied, bowing.

_If there were such things as demons, then there must be such things as angels too. That would explain my father's.. Wait. What does that make me then? What about my mom?_

My mind was whirling, trying to find the piece of logic that would somehow link this whole mess together.

"Then, shall we make the contract now?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded emotionlessly. "Where do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"I will put a mark on you, as proof of our deal. The more on a visible place the mark is, the stronger it will be. Also, it is so that we cannot run away from each other," he smirked. I felt a chill out of nowhere. Right.

I thought for awhile. Then, I lifted my left hand towards him. "On the back of my left hand." I still had no idea what he was going to do. He held my hand with his left hand, and touched the back of it with his right hand. He was wearing white gloves.

_Like a butler._

As his hand came into contact with mine, I felt this sudden, hot, searing pain on my hand. I nearly wrenched my hand back by instinct. I'd been standing, but now I collapsed to the ground on my knees. Then suddenly, it shined with white light so bright I had to close my eyes and look away. "Ow, ow." I said. I bit my lips, and held onto his hand tighter.

Then, as both the pain and light began to fade, I tried to blink away the dark spots and saw proof of our contract: A purple, circular mark with a big star on the middle. It was right at the back of my left hand.

"I am yours to command," he said, bowing like a gentleman the old-fashioned way. He got on his knees, bowing. "I will act as your bodyguard and butler. What is your order?"

I stayed silent, trying to process all that was happening. Contract? Demon? What?

"Young miss?"

_Young miss? _I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you to give me an order," he cat-smiled.

"Oh.. then.. Why don't we get to know each other first? What's your name?" I asked.

He looked quite surprised at this. "Of course, my lady."

"I'll start. I'm Louise Morgenstern." I smiled at him.

He held out a hand to me. Oh. It was then that I realized that I was still on the ground. My tears were long dried now. I gratefully accepted it, and stood up. I took a few unsteady steps, and nearly tripped. The person whose name I still didn't know caught me right before I fell.

"Thank you," I said, brushing myself.

"It was nothing," he cat-smiled. I wonder if this person ever got angry. Hmm..

"What would you like to call me?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I have to.. give you a name?" I asked, very surprised.

"Well, yes," he replied.

"Um.. uh.. What were you called before? I mean you must have been called something, right?" I twisted a few strands of my long, wavy hair around my index finger.

"Hmm.., Well, I used to be called Sebastian Michaelis."

"Oh, really? That name suits you somehow. I wonder why? I'll call you that, then. Do I just call you Sebastian? Are you.. fine with it?" I asked him.

He bowed, and replied, "Of course, young lady. Just call me Sebastian."

I was definitely going to have to get used to the 'young miss' and 'young lady' thing. For the first time since I heard the drastic news of my family, I felt better a bit. A teensy little bit. Well, I _was _the type of girl to easily smile at just about anything.

"Hey.. How did you find me? I mean, was it just a coincidence that you were nearby?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I was attracted to your soul's distress and depression," he simply said. Then he cat-smiled.

"Oh.. I.. see." ..Right. I didn't whether to feel insulted or complimented. I looked at him incredulously. He smiled radiantly back at me.

"Okay then. Let's go up now," I said.

"Of course, young miss."

"Hey.. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What do you like? Like for example, any food or animal or some other thing."

"Ah. I find cats very likeable and attractive." His eyes were shining; he certainly seemed like he loved them.

"Oh? Really? That's pretty.. unexpected? Buuut I like cats too. They really are cute," I laughed. Mostly, I was laughing at Sebastian's love for cats. It seemed funny. "Do you like dogs?"

"Dogs? I can't say that I like them," he said. He didn't look too pleased.

"Why not?"

"They aren't as pleasant as cats," he thoughtfully said.

"Hnn-. I see."

* * *

><p>Helloooooo. Nice to meet you! My name is Little Miss Haine, and I'm a huge fan of both Ciel and Sebastian! I don't like yaoi, though. I think that Ciel and Elizabeth is cute together. But oh well, people all have different opinions. Now. Louis really must be depressed She's actually a really cute, hyper, energetic person! She has blue eyes, by the way. Just a fact to remember. See you at the next chapter~ Thanks for reading this. The story will get more intense as it goes on. Please look forward to it!<p> 


	2. Stay with me, for awhile

I read my review.. (Thanks guys!x) ) And there was this girl named Daniella. She asked me if Louise was going to ask Sebastian straight out if he knows what she is. Noo, she is not going to. She didn't even know what he hesitated for. :) And Sebastian doesn't fully know what Louise is, too. :DD Hee hee.

**Kimi no shiranai monogatari.** The best song ever. And Vidro Moyou! Both songs of Yanagi Nagi. I'm so sorry for the late update! School is really killing me! Ciel. I NEED CIEL. I need some of his cuteness.. xDD

(T^T) I'm really sorry for the looong wait. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my house. "Sorry, it's not that big..," I said.<p>

"It isn't a problem at all," he replied.

I passed the living room and stood at the entrance of my little brother's room, which was right next to mine.

"Is this room okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. It is more than enough." He gave me one of his charming smiles. I smiled back.

"Okay then. Ah- I have to move all of his things out..," I said, observing the room.

"I will do that. Do not worry," Sebastian replied.

"Um I'll help you-"

"No, please, it is alright. Although I really do appreciate the volunteer, a fine young lady should not do any of these things. It will only tire her out." Another one of his radiant smile.

Wait, w_hattt? Okay then. _I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really."

_That cat-like smile. __(¬_¬)_ _  
><em>

"Hmm… I guess you can put them outside at the living room. I'll be in my room if you um.. need me, okay?" I said.

"Yes, young miss."

I went in my room and closed the door. My desk was quite messy, as usual. I sat down on the chair in front of it. Today was Saturday.

I sighed. The sky was cloudy and grey. I loved grey skies. They gave me a feeling of comfort, somehow. _Grey skies are so beautiful_. I decided to just draw something, a girl. I really liked drawing and thinking up of new characters. I'd been doing it since I was four.

The drawing was done, much to my satisfactory. I decided to ink it. I looked back at it with pride and satisfaction.

Then I decided to see how Sebastian was doing.

* * *

><p>（o Д o）<p>

Everything was out. All my little brother's toys, clothes, books and the bookshelf. In just ten minutes. I stared at Sebastian. He smirked, satisfied.

"It's all done, young miss."

"You.. Did you seriously do this in 15 minutes?" said, mouth agape.

"Well, actually I could have done it in sooner, but I decided to not rush it," he said, putting his hand on his chin, looking thoughtfully.

"..Wow. Good job!" I said staring, still in shock.

"It was nothing, young miss." Sebastian bowed, smirking.

_Oh my goodness.. Did he seriously move those things by himself?_

"What should I do with the books and clothes?" I thought out aloud.

"Why don't you donate them to the charity, if you do not have any need for them?" he suggested.

"Hmm. That's a good idea. But.. Isn't the procedure quite complicated?" I said.

"You can leave all the calculations and complicated things to me," Sebastian said, smiling.

_So sparkly.. My eyes hurt!_

"Okay, thanks. Can you find out a charity organization whose help is most needed then?"

"Yes, young miss. Ah- I will take care of all of your bills, the will, and other related things too, so you do not have to worry."

"Ah! Thank you!" I grinned.

"You're welcome. Well then, I will go find some information regarding the charity organization now." He bowed.

"Oh-um- you can use the laptop that's in the living room."

"Of course, young miss. Thank you," he smiled. He bowed, and was going to leave when I stopped him suddenly.

"Ah-wait-" I held him back by his arm. "Sorry. Um.. I'm hungry, but there's not much left to eat.."

Sebastian smiled. "Breakfast-ah- lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes." He left for the kitchen. Whoa. He was so tall. （￣□￣；） He made me feel really short.

I walked back into my room. The bunny clock of mine read one in the afternoon. I was surprised. Already?

I unconsciously touched my side fringe. My eyes trailed to the mark on my left hand. Hmm. It was purple. Stars were better than any other shapes like hearts. The contract was actually prettier than I thought.

I walked into the kitchen, Where Sebastian was cooking. "Hey, Sebastian. Why did you brand a mark on me?" I asked.

"Well, young miss. I did not only brand you; I have the mark too." He held up his left hand up for me to see, smiling the cat-smile. "I did it as a proof of our contract, and as I said, so that you will not be able to run away from me. And I from you." He smirked. I felt a shiver run down my spine when he said that I couldn't 'run away' from him. His left hand had the same mark as mine.

"Huh- I see." I looked away from his smirk, and tried my best to smile. But the 'you can't escape' thing was making me slightly nervous somehow. (・▽・;)

I went off. Very soon, he called me to eat.

（o Д o）

My eyes widened. A feast had been prepared. Spaghetti, salad, omelette and others.

"Sebastian.." I looked over at him, who was cat-smiling.

"Yes, young miss?"

"This.. this is a bit too much!" I said.

"I apologize. Next time I will prepare less," he replied, and bowed.

"Ah-Um.. Yeah. Thanks!" I sat down.

"Well, then.. Please excuse me. I will clean up the kitchen." He bowed and left.

I tried some spaghetti, and was so surprised that I nearly dropped the fork that I was using. It was unbelievably delicious. I blinked. Whoa!

And in a matter of minutes, I had finished nearly everything. My stomach was so full, it was hard to walk properly. I was about to pick up the plates to put them in the kitchen when Sebastian called from the kitchen. "Please leave them there. I will clean up."

"Oh.. Okay," I said.

" I will take care of the paperworks and the will tomorrow," he said.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks!" I replied, grateful.

"Really, you're too nice, young miss," Sebastian smirked, coming out of the kitchen to clean up the table.

"Hahaha. Really? Thanks." I grinned smoothly. Inside, I felt complimented and was blushing.

After dinner at night (which didn't disappoint me, as well), I took a bath in my mother's bathroom. I'd decided that Sebastian could have the bathroom near our room, while I used the one in my parent's bedroom.

He'd asked me if I wanted to move my room to my parent's one, which was much bigger, but I'd immediately refused. I didn't want to have that big, vast, lonely room to myself.

After we bid each other goodnight, I went to sleep in my room. I clicked off the lights, and sat on my bed. I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I'd never been afraid of the dark, but now I was unsure.

And before I knew it, I was crying again, feeling really alone.

Feeling like a lost little girl.

It hurt to think of almost anything right now. I collapsed and started sobbing quietly. I didn't bother wiping the tears away. I had never in my life felt so lonely and isolated inside.

Endless thoughts of regret were swimming around in my head. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I'd fallen asleep.<p>

I dreamt of falling down a cliff- it was one of those dreams that waked you up jerkily- and my family was on the cliff. I awoke with a jolt. It took a while for me to calm down. I breathed in and out slowly. I didn't like those falling dreams. They always felt so real.

I turned the doorknob of my room 's door quietly, and exited my room quietly. It was completely dark, with no light, except for the one coming out from the gap underneath Sebastian's room's door.

I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't feel comforted. I might as well see what Sebastian was doing. I reached for his doorknob, then hesitated. After some time, I decided to just do it. I knocked.

"Please come in," his smooth voice came in reply.

**INSERT SONG: ****Amicae carae meae (puella magi madoka magica)**

I opened the door, and entered, closing it behind me softly.

"Ah. Young miss. You couldn't sleep?" he asked. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and sitting in front of the desk, working on something that involved a stack of papers. I nodded and made a sound in reply. The room was only lighted by a desk lamp, which was quite bright.

"What are you doing..?" I asked softly, looking at the stack of papers.

"The charity organization paperwork."

"Thanks," I said. I sat down in a dark corner. I hugged my legs again, falling into a train of thoughts, and trying to comfort myself. The memories and the dreams came crashing like a tide almost immediately, making me start. I didn't like this at all. My breathing quickened a bit.

I heard Sebastian sigh softly, and walking over towards me. My heart beat quickened.

_Wait, what are you doing? Don't come over here!_

To my extreme surprise, he carried me like I was a little child, and put me on his lap. He was sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. He smoothed my hair, and brought me close to his upper body, trying to comfort me.

"You should just let it all out, young miss. It's not really good to hold it in."

I blinked. I felt safer when he was holding me. It was comforting. I started to feel better. I hugged him and cried, using one hand to consistently wipe my eyes. I felt safe, warm, and fuzzy. It reminded me of a time when I was lost as a kid-but I'd found my mother. I had cried in relief then. That was when I was four. It was cozy then, hugging her while I cried. It felt almost the same now. He smelled nice, like the smell of fresh laundry.

Sebastian patted my back softly. My head didn't even reach his chin. When I calmed down enough, I leaned my head against his chest. I took a shuddering breath.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. It felt good being hugged. By a very gorgeous-looking guy too. _Just kidding. _I knew I shouldn't think of things like this, but I couldn't help it. When I realized what I was doing now, I nearly bolted out of the door, wanting to hide myself. I felt exposed. This was a part of me that I didn't want anyone to see;no one was supposed to see this part of me.

But I decided to just let it slide this once. I would think about all that later.

"Shall I bring you some hot milk?" he asked me.

After a while, I nodded.

I never really had my milk hot. I usually always drank it cold. Not that I particularly love it. I sat on the space next to him.

"I shall be back soon." He stood up, bowed, and left the room quietly.

I lied down on the hard, cold floor and covered my eyes with the back of my arm. When Sebastian came back with the mug of hot milk, I sat up. I received the mug from him. It smelled really nice. I thanked him.

I blew it and sipped it. It tasted very different from cold milk. He sat opposite me.

"Sebastian?" I said quietly.

"Yes, young miss?"

"Thank you for everything. Honestly.. I'm really thankful."

"No, it's nothing," he replied, smiling a calm smile. "I am just one hell of a butler."

_One hell.._ Considering he was a demon, it really did have another meaning to it; a pun. I chuckled. I finished up the rest of the milk, and handed the mug over to him. I stood up.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," I said. I smiled slightly.

He stood up and bowed. "Goodnight, young miss."

I went into my mother's bathroom to rinse my mouth with water. Then I walked back into my room. I settled with my favourite teddy named Jenny, fromamong the many soft toys I had, and went to bed.

This time, I was able to sleep without any dreams plaguing me.

* * *

><p>Well, this is the end of chapter 3. Was it long enough? Are there any mistakes? Was it well written? ('A`) Gya. I wonder how all of you took it.. Anway. I really hope that this was worth your time. Chapter 4 will come soon. By the way. A random fact- Louise was based on my character. So this is how I would act, if I was the heroine.<p>

Ciel: Oi.. Are you sure you're going to publish it soon? (-_-)

Me: Ah! Ciel! (runs over and hugs him)

Ciel: Stop! You're.. strangling.. me..

Me: Ah! Sorry.. hee hee. It's just that.. nothing. (you're too cute.)

** U, for bearing with me until now! The story will get better soon. :)**


	3. The day I met a living doll

When I woke up the next morning, it was eight thirty. I put on some warm clothes.

I tied my hair into two low pigtails with a pair of pink-and-white dotted scrunchies. I opened the door of my room, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, young miss."

I looked around and found Sebastian, who was smiling. I nodded sleepily.

"Hello." I walked to my mom's bathroom and washed up in there. I came out put a lot more awake and refreshed than before. Sebastian served me breakfast.

Today, we were to finish up the signing of the will, the charity organization thing and others.

Sebastian and I were going to go out to the place to sign the will, and visit the charity organization to give my brother's things away.

I changed out of my thick pajamas and put on a pale pink coat with a fur collar over a turtleneck sweatshirt. I got a white knitted muffler, and wrapped it around my neck.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked from outside my room.

"Yeah, I'm done." I exited my room, opening the door. Sebastian locked out house's main door and gate. We went into the elevator and down.

When I exhaled, I could see my breath hanging in the air. I grinned. The outside world smelled nice.

After we took care of everything, we walked home. We decided to take an alleyway home- the shortcut to our house.

We walked in silence, side by side.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Are you?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You should worry about yourself more." He smirked.

I laughed. The sky was slowly darkening. A snowflake drifted down from the sky.

"Oh- it's snowing!" I laughed.

Just then, I heard the voices of some men in front of us a few feet away. I stopped body rigid. It was the same men from before. The ones who whistled and cat-called as I'd walked past by. There were four of them now. They were surrounding.. someone.

"Hey, hey, what's a pretty little thing like you doing somewhere like here alone at this kind of time?" one of them snickered.

I half-hid behind Sebastian and gripped his arm from behind. I peered at the men from behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Them.. I saw them before. It wasn't really pleasant," I said. Then I saw who they were surrounding. It was a very young girl who looked like she wasn't even ten. My eyes widened. "Oh. We- We have to help her! But-um-oh- what to do?"

"You could give me an order," Sebastian said simply. I looked up at him. He smirked.

"Okay.. Then, I want you to save her. Um.. bring her to me?" I said, uncertain. The 'bring her to me' part wasn't supposed to sound like a question.

"Understood. Ah Is it okay if they.. get hurt?"

_Hurt?_

"Hmm.., no, um, try not to hurt them. But if they attack you, yeah, I guess you can," I said slowly.

"Yes, young miss." He bowed and walked over to the men. He tapped one of the men's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but could you please leave her alone?" He smiled, and asked politely.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the man spat.

"I'm asking one more time. Please hand her over."

All four men took out a knife from inside their jackets. I nearly started hyperventilating. My palms were sweaty. I bit my bottom lip.

Sebastian swiftly lunged at them. He gracefully dodged, kicked, and counter attacked. He skillfully knocked out two of the men. I stared. Then he carried the little girl over to where I was.

He went back to the remaining two in the blink of an eye. One of them attacked, diving straight for Sebastian. Sebastian stepped out of the way easily, and hit him on the back of his neck. He must have hit a specific special spot because the man then immediately collapsed. The last remaining man fled with a look of fear in his eyes.

Sebastian walked over, smiling in a satisfied way.

"Woahh," I said, mouth hanging agape. "Good.. job."

"As your butler, this is nothing." He bowed. I nodded, still awed. Then I turned to the little girl. She really was a pretty, delicate thing. Just like porcelain doll. She had really long caramel coloured wavy hair. Her eyes were emerald green, and sparkled in the dark light intelligently. Her skin was extremely fair and smooth. She was wearing a lacy, light blue colour dress with a matching lace bow headband. In her hands, she was carrying a stuffed toy bunny in a lacy, gothic dress with a bow.

I knelt down so that our faces were level. "Hi, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked.

Something about this girl unnerved me. Maybe it was her face- it was so beautiful, but it didn't portray any emotions. Like what she had just experienced didn't scare her at all. Her clear eyes seemed to stare right through my soul. Her face was blank. She shook her petite head to my question.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here at this time? And.. how old are you?" I asked.

"..Nine.." she quietly said. Her voice was soft and sweet, like little bells tinkling.

"Oh, okay. Where's your house? We'll bring you there," I smiled.

The little girl looked down, her princess-like hair hanging down. Her face portrayed no emotions still.

"I don't want to go home," she said.

I looked at her, surprised. "Why not?"

"… My parents are fighting again."

"Oh.. " I didn't know what to say. Me and Sebastian exchanged looks.

The Starbucks café wasn't very crowded today. It was around half past six in the evening. The sky was dark outside now, and was cloudy. I ordered three hot chocolate at the counter. I returned to my seat with the drinks, where Sebastian and the little girl sat. I handed a hot chocolate to her. She murmured "thanks", and sipped it daintily.

"You're welcome," I smiled. I handed one to Sebastian. He looked slightly surprised.

"There is no need for this, young miss," he said.

"No, take it. Hot chocolate in winter is the best you know." I grinned. He bowed and said thank you courteously.

"No problem," I replied, smiling. I sat quietly for a while. Then I decided to speak.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Louise."

The little girl stared at her drink, which she had set on the table.

"Um.." I said.

"It's Anna."

"Oh-. Um, well, nice to meet you!" I grinned cheerfully. I looked at m wristwatch. It indicated seven. "It's late.. We'll bring you to your house."

Anna shook her head. "I don't want to go there.."

I sighed softly and knelt down. "Anna, what do your parents fight about?"

"Money. It's always money."

"Alright, listen. We'll send you back now, and tomorrow, I'll go and fetch you, okay? Then we'll go play together," I said, trying to persuade her. I knew I was being weird; I just met Anna. But I didn't want to leave her. I had a feeling that she ran away from home like this often. "We'll go shopping, and I'll buy you cake!"

Anna was silent. Then she nodded her head.

I grinned. "Okay, let's go! Where do you live?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. IN TWO WEEKS TIME. IT WILL BE MY EXAMS. DDDD: I am in hyperventilating mood right now. I have been so busy with things these days- like drawing my comic, and keeping up with all my studies. Why are the exams approaching so fast? ADS:AFKASLKDFDAFKJ I really feel like I have to apologize yet again for the delay of this chapter. I'm SORRY! ;_; Uwahhh.<strong>

**Sebastian: Please do not overwork, Miss Haine.**

**Me: ... Ah. Sebastian. It's really tiring. I have so many things to take care of.. ;_;**

**Sebastian: Do you want to know a great way of relieving stress, my lady? (Smiles smexily)**

**Me: Uh.. I'll pass! (outside= ;) inside=blushing madly)**

**Ciel: Haine.**

**Me: Ah! CIERUUU~~!**

**Ciel:.. Haine, you are becoming more like a certain someone. (-_-;;)**

**Elizabeth: Ah, everyone! You were here? (^_^)**

**Me: Hahahaha. SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! XD**


	4. Meet Sebastian's fan, Erin!

Thank you, **ThePersonFromYourNightmares**, for wishing me good luck in my exams. It's over now! ^ ^ And I'm in Korea now for my school vacation. And thank you everyone else who took their time to read and review my storyyyy! ;_; I'm ever so grateful. I'll work hard! ^ ^

I was listening to **IU's Every end of the day** while I was typing this out! It seems like an adventurous song :3 It's about love, but. Oh well! I love that song.

* * *

><p>Anna's house was a slightly big detached house. It was pretty and white, with a little garden.<p>

"Okay then- bye, Anna! I'll fetch you at five tomorrow!" I beamed. She nodded and slightly waved her hand. I watched her enter her house. "Alright. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady. Hmm. Her parents seem to argue quite often," Sebastian said thoughtfully, a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, she must really feel awful," I said. I blew on my hands, and rubbed them together, warming them.

As we walked, I could feel the gaze of some girls my age nearby. They were trying not to stare but were failing very noticeably. I softly cleared my throat uncomfortably and adjusted my muffler consciously.

"Is anything the matter?" Sebastian smirked.

**IU- Every end of the day**

"No, it's nothing," I faked a bright smile. I was used to faking smiles, since the past few years. I caught one of the girls staring at me. She was really quite pretty, with her blond hair and grey eyes. I was not looking where I was going, so I tripped over a step. I tried to balance myself, but couldn't anyway. I braced myself for the impact, but instead felt myself being held. I blinked. Oh..

Sebastian had caught me. I stared into his bright, scarlet red eyes for a moment.

"Oh dear. You should really be more careful," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh.. Uh, yeah! Thank you." I beamed and laughed. "That was so scary."

We walked on, the me with a really beating heart, and the tall, attractive Sebastian. Then I spotted a flustered little boy staring up at a tree. I tried to catch what he was looking at, and saw a red balloon caught in the tree high up above.

"Oh-" I said. "Let me help." I walked over and tried to reach the balloon, but it was really impossible. I strained to reach it, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't even get near it. I turned to another alternative. I decided to climb the tree.

"Young miss, I'll get it." Sebastian knelt down and jumped up right to the branch which the balloon was tangled with. I stared, and wondered if I was hallucinating. The space in between the ground and the height which Sebastian was at now was immense.

"Se.. Sebastian! Be careful!" I nearly shrieked. The little boy looked at him with awe.

"Please do not worry," he cat-smiled. He got the balloon and

jumped down.

I nearly passed out. I covered my eyes. "Oh.. my goodness," I whimpered. "Oh.. my-"

"It's fine, young miss."

I peered at Sebastian through the holes between my fingers. He was looking 100% fine. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was dangerous, Sebastian!" I cried.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, young miss. But that kind of thing is nothing to me." He smiled and bowed.

"It's fine, then, I guess..," I sighed. I got the balloon from him and passed it to the little boy. "Here you go."

His face brightened up like the sun.

"Thank you so much!" he squealed happily, and ran off.

"Thanks, Sebastian. Good job!" I smiled. Sebastian bowed.

"It was nothing. I should at least be able to do this as your butler." He smiled all sparkles.

"Hmm.. right," I said, and laughed.

Suddenly, it wasn't just the two of us in the moonlit park.

"WOWWW. That was so cool!" a voice squealed. I turned towards the voice's owner. It belonged to a really, really cute girl of my age. She had caramel orange hair and big brown eyes. The girl ran up to Sebastian.

"Can I please have your autograph?" she asked, her big eyes sparkling.

_What.. is this? What kind of situation is this? =__ㅁ=_

Sebastian smiled politely and signed a piece of paper for her. I backed away from them, and felt my right foot sliding on a frozen piece of rock.

Great. Timing.

_Why do I have to be this clumsy?_

Sebastian was by my side in an instant. He stopped me from falling down. I cleared my throat, and smiled a thank you like it was a normal thing.

Sebastian sighed. "Really, young miss." He smirked.

I laughed awkwardly. Sebastian brushed the snow on my head and coat off, leaning in close. I swallowed and stood still.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Ah- who's this? Is it your girlfriend?" the girl asked in a curious voice.

"No- I'm not." I smiled. I was once again able to hide my feelings behind a façade.

"Then what is your relationship with him?" she smiled, still curious, but narrowing her eyes.

"Huh? Huh- um.. He's my.. guardian!" I said brightly.

"Huh~ I see. Hehehe. Sorry. I'm Erin," she smiled, and giggled. Her short caramel hair really accentuated her cuteness. She was definitely cute. I felt a slight pang of envy.

"I'm Louise," I beamed. I adjusted my muffler.

"Okay." She turned to Sebastian, eyes still sparkling. "What's your name?"

"It's Leon," I lied, putting on a normal face. Sebastian looked at me, and eyebrow arched. He had his back to Erin, so she couldn't see anything. I put a finger to my lips. He nodded, and smirked. He turned back to her.

"Hey hey. Do you wear contacts?" she chirped.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, I do."

"They're so cool! The colour suits you." Erin grinned.

My stomach growled softly suddenly. I blinked. I realized I was hungry. I looked up to see Sebastian looking at me amusedly. I laughed awkwardly.

"Well then, I'm very sorry, but we have to be off on our way now, Miss Erin," Sebastian said, bowing.

I could see a faint blush colouring Erin's cheeks.

"Bye, Erin!" I beamed, waving.

She nodded, and smiled. "Bye!"

Even when we were walking away, I caught her staring at Sebastian.

_The effect you have on women. -_-;;_

Sebastian smirked as if he knew what I was thinking about.

* * *

><p>"Are you still thinking of going to school, young miss?" Sebastian asked, surprised.<p>

We were at my house now, and I had eaten my dinner already.

I looked at him, surprised as well. "Of course! What other choice do I have? I mean, I still have to.. study right?"

"Well.., I could tutor you. Though I admit that I'm quite a strict teacher." He smiled his sparkly smile.

_Though I admit that I'm quite a strict teacher._

For some reason, I shuddered at that line. I smiled uncomfortably. "What can you teach?" I asked, amused.

"Much about anything. English, Literature, Math, Science,.."

Then something hit me. "How about Piano and Violin?"

"Yes, if you want to. But please do not regret your decision," he smirked.

I weighed my decisions. I didn't want to have to pay for my violin tuition fees, as I wasn't earning any money. Sebastian tutoring me was an option in which I did not have to pay a single thing. And I had always wanted to start learning piano again. I had learned it when I was seven up until I was 11, but I stopped, due to my grumbling. But over the years, I had started to appreciate it.

"Yeap yeap. I'll take the offer up," I said simply. "I'll take piano and violin, but I'll still go to school."

"As you wish, young miss." He smirked and bowed.

_Hmm. I wondered if that was a wrong thing to do._

* * *

><p>You know, I'm at my family's house in Korea now, and there's this small fish tank on the desk which has 5 or 4 fish in it. So today, while I was working on my story, I saw a fish zipping around in the water sucking rocks and spitting it out. o_o I was like,'Are you that hungry?' And I saw that another fish was doing that too. What's wrong with them?<p>

Anyway. My exams are over and it's my school holiday now. Yayy! x) Hee hee.

***Knock knock***

**Me: Yeah? Come in.**

**Sebastian: Hello, Lady Haine. Are you working? *smiles***

**Me: Yeah. Sebastian.. "Lady" makes me sound old.. **

**Sebastian: Oh, is that so? I'm deeply apologize. Then will Miss Haine do?**

**Me: Eh.. Lady Haine will be fine, I guess. = ="**

You know Erin? There's more to her than you think. :)

I drew all of my original characters in this story. I'll try to scan them and upload them. I will not disappoint you. MUAHAHAHA. Oh, guess who's coming out in the next chapter? GRELL AND RONALD KNOX! I absolutely love them! xP Okay then, bye! :)a


	5. Call me maybe?

**I feel I really shouldn't be lazy.. Hee hee..**

** Last Assassin's Shadow****: Hahaha. That may be it. :D**

** ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Yeah, thanks! I did :) AND I WAS SATISFIED WITH MY EXAM RESULTS. I GOT A B FOR MY MATH PAPER! **

**By the way, guys.. you know about the songs I post in my stories? I put them up because the songs have the atmosphere of my scenario. And I found it fitting. Sort of. If you get me. Hmm. The lyrics of the song may not be fitting for the scenario, but the music is. There! Explained. :D **

**And again, thanks, guys. For actually taking the time to review. I'm touched. ;_; Btw. The song "Egomama" by Deco*27 got me falling in love with it. You must try it!**

* * *

><p>"Have a nice day at school, young miss," Sebastian smiled. He really was striking, astonishingly good looking, drop-dead gorgeous, and breath-takingly good looking. I nearly nosebled. Literally. Oh dear. What was I thinking? I shook my head, clearing away those thoughts.<p>

"Alright. Thanks. See you later!" I grinned, and rushed out, and took the lift down. I started my walk to school.

* * *

><p>Somehow, today at school, everyone around me was acting strangely and more quiet. I felt uneasy. They were stealing glances at me.<p>

"Hey. Seriously. Why are you guys so.. weird today?" I asked finally, laughing.

Marina, one of my best friend, looked at me for awhile. Then she spoke. Rather cautiously. "Your.. family.."

I stared at her.

Oh. Right.

The accident.

I tried to look for words, laughing rather awkwardly. "Oh-um-.. It's- it's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to act like that..-" Despite my words, I could feel tears threatening to make a comeback again. Great. "I'll be right back." My voice slightly wavered.

I quickly walked off, heading for the girl's toilet. No one was there. Good.

I took a shaky breath and splashed my face with cold water. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I twisted the faucet, turning the water off.

_Come on. Stop being stupid._

That's right. I couldn't be all sad and stuff. I had to be cheerful and act like everything was fine. Because that was me.

* * *

><p>The day passed on without much commotion or events. Except if you count everyone around me glancing at me and murmuring things really quietly an event.<p>

"Riiing!" The final bell ring that indicated school was over rang.

I got off from my seat, said goodbye to my friends and walked home.

I walked, staring off into space.

Wondering if God really existed. And if he did, why he was-

Up ahead, I saw a familiar, petite silhouette. It was Anna, on the swing at the playground near my house.

"Anna?" I called. She turned towards me. It looked like she'd been playing with the rabbit doll she always carried around with her.

"Hi!" I said, plopping down on the swing next to hers.

Anna was quiet, her pretty eyes staring at the ground.

"Um.. you haven't forgotten our.. appointment,.. right?" I asked uncertainly. She nodded, and I beamed. I looked at Anna. She looked sad somehow.

"..Is it your parents again?" I quietly asked after some time. I got another nod as a reply. I nodded slowly back, looking at the ground. "Hey, let's go to my house now. Then after that, we'll go shopping. Come on!" I put on a smile.

We walked to my house. On they way, we talked a bit. I mean, I talked to her a bit. It was a bit like talking to myself though.

I inserted the key into the keyhole of my house's door. "Sebastian, I'm back!"

Sebastian immediately appeared, smiling. "Welcome back, young miss." He held the door open for me and Anna. "I see we have a guest." He took my schoolbag from me.

"Uh, yeah." I smiled, hiding the flustered and nervous self.

Sebastian gave Anna a smile. "Good evening, Lady Anna."

"Good evening," Anna said. If being called Lady Anna was weird to her, she didn't say it. I suppressed a laugh. Sebastian calling Anna 'Lady' was funny.

"Sebastian, I'll be going out with Anna for awhile. Wait. I'll take a quick bath, okay? You can stay in my room. Oh- do you want anything to drink?"

Anna shook her head. "No."

"Alright, then." I hurried to my room, collected my clothes, and entered my mom's bathroom. I turned the water heater on and let the still cold water run. I didn't like taking hot baths. Unless I was cold. I didn't get why others liked to bath with very warm water.

After the bath, I quickly washed myself dry, and put on my clothes.

I exited the bathroom. I walked into my room and saw Anna playing with her rabbit doll and my favourite teddy bear. I smiled. She didn't seem to notice me.

I knocked on Sebastian's door and opened it without thinking.

"Sebastian-" I called. I stopped in mid sentence. He was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. I froze.

"Uh..m. Sorry. I'm so sorry- I'll go-" I hurriedly reached for the doorknob, but Sebastian's hand slammed the door, preventing me from going out. I gulped inwardly. I could feel him leaning over me from the back. I fidgeted nervously. "Sebastian-"

I looked up at him. His eyes seemed to glow. It was alluring. I could've spent a whole day trying to figure out those eyes. I started to feel self-conscious and embarrassed. "Sebastian, what-"

He leaned in closer to me. I backed away from him, trying to escape, but the wall was right behind me, and my back hit the wall. Uh oh. Dead end.

"Facades.. You put them up. Always," he said. He looked at me.

_Uh.. Oh dear. What's happening?_

I stared at him. What? How did he know that? He smirked at my inability to reply.

"Doesn't.. Doesn't everyone put up a facade?" I challenged him.

"Hmm. That's true." Sebastian looked at me with amusement. I tried to back up further against the wall, with no avail. His gaze made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Were you thinking of going out with me and Anna?" I asked.

Then Sebastian finally straightened up and smiled, all sparkly. He seemed to have returned to normal. I inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. It would be dangerous for two young ladies to walk around."

_What do you take me for?_

"Fine," I said. "Finish changing and come out."

"Yes, young miss." He bowed. And smirked at me.

I closed the door behind me. After a moment, I breathed out, feeling flustered. I leaned against the door.

_What. Was. That. Just. Now._

I saw Anna looking at me.

"Uh hi, Anna. Let's go now," I awkwardly grinned. At that moment, Sebastian came out, wearing a long black trench coat-like coat.

_Damn. I love trench coats._

I liked them. Since when I don't know, but I liked the elegant design of it. I wondered if I was liking it even more now because Sebastian was wearing it. I mean, something like it.

When I realized what I had just thought, I felt like slapping myself.

Maybe I was a bit relieved he was coming with us.

But it was stunning that he looked true. I mean, it was true that he looked stunning.

Sebastian smirked when he noticed I was looking at me.

_Talk about embarrassing. Ugh, GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF. _

I furrowed my brows.

_I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR TRICK, SEBASTIAN. WATCH ME. I WILL NOT LOSE MY COMPOSURE. HA. HAHAHAHA!_

"HAHAHAHA." I laughed majestically, the back of my hand near my mouth.

Sebastian looked at me, an eyebrow arched. Anna was staring at me. "Is something the matter, young miss?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," I smiled broadly. Then I coughed hard. Recently, I hadn't been in the best state- I felt a bit weak. And the weather was cold, to boot. When I woke up this morning, I had a slight sore throat.

"Come on." I locked the door and gate, and we all went out.

Surprisingly, Anna didn't want to buy anything that I offered. She refused.

"Young miss, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, looking at me in concern, as I coughed again. "You've been coughing quite much."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I brushed it off.

"You don't seem to be in the best condition.."

"I'm fine." I smiled.

When I decided it was time to bring Anna home, we left the place. As we were crossing an alleyway, I walked with a light skip to my steps alongside Anna. I had bought her a huge lollipop, and one for myself too. It was in my bag. Sebastian hadn't wanted one. He'd politely refused it. I held Anna's hand and walked.

The alleyway was dimly lighted. I stopped suddenly. Something didn't feel right. But I couldn't place it. What was it? I looked around me.

Then it happened all at once.

**INSERT SONG: Puella magi madoka magica- Agmen clientum**

There was a "whoosh!" from the sky, and a figure was jumping down. A chainsaw was slashing down towards me. My eyes widened. If I didn't move soon-

Sebastian kicked the attacker's hand. The chainsaw flew down to the ground, far away from us. I stared at the whole thing.

"Ah, as I thought, Sebas-chan. You calculated everything perfectly~" A voice gushed. A person jumped down from above. The owner of the voice had really long, scarlet hair, and red glasses. He had sharp teeth (yeah I MEAN SHARP), and his eyes were a queer lime-green colour. I was pretty sure he was a guy. And yet..

I think I felt woozy.

"SebasCHAN!" the redhead squealed, tackling Sebastian, who looked disgusted.

JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HAPPENING?

"Young miss, are you okay?" Sebastian inquired, getting away from the redhead. "That was dangerous, Grell." He seemed to be talking to the redhead. He was glaring daggers at him. I nodded feebly.

I wasn't really that surprised he was glaring at him. Anyone would have reacted that way. Most likely. He had the most displeased of all looks on his face.

"Eh~ But I knew that you would defect it." Grell grinned.

"I would prefer if you were to disappear from my sight right now." Sebastian smiled scarily. I got a sudden chill as I looked at him.

"Eh~ Sebas-chan, so cold as always! Ahh~" Grell giggled, edging closer to Sebastian, who was trying to stay as far as possible from him. Then he seemed to notice me. "Eh? Who's this.. girl?"

He had a look of displease on his face. I felt embarrassed. "Louise." I felt Anna tightening her grip on my hand. But I looked straight at this 'Grell' and gave him a slight smile.

"Hey~ Grell sempai~" another voice sounded. Another figure jumped down from above, landing next to me. I looked at the person with surprised, wide eyes. "Hmm. Who's this cute little lady here?" he said, grinning.

"Uh.." I mumbled. I didn't know what to make of the whole situation. This guy was tall, as was Grell, but had a blonde and black hairstyle, and had on stylish, rectangular black glasses. He wore a black formal suit with a black tie. He looked around eighteen to twenty. He looked… cool.

"Pleased to meet you, miss..?" he asked me.

"My name is.. Louise." I felt quite shy suddenly.

"Ah. What a nice name. Pleased to meet you, miss Louise. My name is Ronald Knox. You can call me Ron." He winked. "That's my sempai and colleague, Grell Sutcliffe, if he hasn't introduced himself yet. We are what you call 'grim reapers'," he said, bowing casually, and grinning. This guy seemed friendly and good-natured enough. A lot better than Grell,.. who was glaring at me.

"Grim reapers?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeap. We reap the souls of the dead. Wait.." He observed me closely suddenly, making me wonder if I had something on my face. He checked something in a black book which he took out of somewhere. "You're the daughter of the Morgenstern family that recently died, aren't you? It must be hard." He looked at me sympathetically.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked, staring at him. Morgenstern. That was my last name.

Ronald grinned. "Like I said, I'm a grim reaper."

Just when I was about to ask more about this 'grim reaper' stuff, Ronald said, "Ah- it's the demon. No wonder sempai came running here."

"Don't you have some things to do?" Sebastian asked, clearly not pleased at their appearance.

"Right right. Well then, see you some other lovely time, Sebas-chan!" Grell winked and blew Sebastian a kiss. I saw Ronald making a 'I'm not impressed' face. I stifled a laughter. Grell shot me a glare. He huffed, and went off. I wondered if he really was a guy. He certainly wasn't acting like one.

"Bye, Grell!" I called. I didn't get a reply. Oh, well..

Ronald fished a piece of paper from inside his pant's pocket, scribbled something on it, and passed it to me. I looked at it. It was a phone number.

"My number. When you want to talk or need help," he grinned. "Have a good day, miss Louise." Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

I was dumbfounded. Why did he give me his number? Oh, right. He did tell me the reasons. But..

Was he interested in me?

_There you go again. Stop jumping to conclusions. Didn't you learn your lesson already?_

Yeah.. This sort of things only led to disappointment. No matter which turn the matter took. I would end up not satisfied with any ending. Was I being selfish and self-centered?

I stole a glance at Sebastian. He breathed out a sigh as if he was tired.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" I asked. I stopped a smile from reaching my lips. What had just happened was sort of funny. Although I thought it wouldn't be funny if the same sort of thing happened to me.

"Yes, I am fine. Grim reapers are really troublesome."

Hmm. I wondered if they butt heads somewhere in the past before? "Did you know them from before?"

"Sadly, yes, I did. It wasn't always a very pleasant situation," Sebastian said.

"Oh? I see. Sebastian.., what are grim reapers? I want to hear it from you. I think you'll explain it better than anyone." I looked at him, waiting for his reply, curious. I was itching to know what grim reapers were and did. I would have to ask him about his experiences with them next time.

"Grim reapers collect the soul of the dead, and they judge whether a person should be left to live longer or not. If the person is beneficial to the world greatly, then the person is allowed to live longer instead of dying," he explained.

I nodded slowly. Such things as those existed? But it wasn't really strange, considering that even demons existed. One was standing right before me now. "I see.."

"Cool, right, Anna?" I smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy. FINALLY I TYPED IT OUT. Can you tell me if you find something wrong or any mistakes I made? Because I didn't really check it throughly due to wanting to post it out for you guys quickly :P Hee Hee. Okay. Stop with that cheeky grin of mine.<strong>

**I have something to tell you guys.. I write down all my story before I type them out. (Maybe others do that too?) So I've written down quite a lot. Writing is the fun part. Typing it all out is the hard part. Hahaha. I will try very hard to not be lazy and think of all of you guys out there who are waiting to read this story. Thanks! :3**

**Ohh I just remembered I have an essay writing competition at school tomorrow. GREAT. -_- Oh, last night I was surfing the net and I stumbled upon this by accident- it's a game called Hide and Seek Alone, where you summon a ghost in a doll's body and you play a game of hide and seek with it. You stab it with a sharp instrument, and it'll want to find you and stab you back. It's extremely creepy. Try typing: "Hide and Seek alone game" on Google. GAH. I was so scared. Seriously.. people said it works. Though I'm curious,.. I won't try it! D:**

**Me: Ughh.. That's so scary...**

**Ciel: Huh. That game is for kids. Who would believe in such things? It's a lie.**

**Me: WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT, HMMM? **

**Ciel:... Nevermind.**

**Me: :) Hmph. **

**Until next time! Adios!**


	6. The splash

**I updated my profile with some more information about me. So if you're wondering more about the author of this story, go ahead and read about ME :DD (I sound so.. like a narcissist.. Haha :3) And I also edited the summary for this story! Made it sound grander. Hee hee. I think.**

**This is so very not like me. To be typing another chapter out so quick :O Haha. But I did it for you guys :DD**

**The essay competition. We had to start our story with 'The hallway was silent..' AND BECAUSE OF THE COMPETITION A WHOLE NEW STORY FORMED IN MY HEAD. :DD Not a fanfic, but a story! I thought of drawing it out as manga, but I have too many stories to draw, so I was thinking of writing it.. :P I'll tell you more about it next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Anna was just so cute. I raised my hand to say goodbye to her in front of her house when she told me to wait and ran into the house. After a while, she came out. I look at Sebastian questioningly. I tilted my head in confusion. Sebastian merely smiled that smile of his. The kira kira* one. -_-<p>

***Kira kira is sort of like a sound effect when there are sparkles. It's a Japanese word.**

Anna tugged my sleeve, as if she wanted me to come in.

"? You want me to come in?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh. You're parents.. aren't home?" She nodded again. I looked at Sebastian, then back at her. "He can come in too?"

Anna nodded. I beamed. We entered her house. "Well then.. Sorry for the intrusion.." I said. Her house was really quite big. She led us to her room, which was twice the size of my room.

I nearly squealed "Kyaa" at seeing her room. It was pink and so cute! It was just like a princess's room. There were a lot of animal soft toys around. Her furniture was all white. I looked around me, barely controlling the urge to jump around with excitement. "Your room is so cute!"

I thought I saw a smile on Anna's doll-like face. She went over to her bed and got a rabbit doll. She handed it to me. "This is for you. I made it," she said.

"You made it? WOW. This is just so cool and cute. You're so amazing. How did you sew it? Wow. Thanks you so much!" I smiled. I gave her a hug. "Is it okay to give it to me?"

She nodded. "Nnn."

"Thank you, Anna! Wait, did you make all those?" I pointed to the very many soft toys on her bed. She nodded.

"You're really good. You have a talent." I grinned. Anna blushed lightly.

"Not really," she said.

I checked the time on my phone's screen. Oh. It was getting quite late. "Ah. Anna, I have to go now. I'll see you soon, so let's play together another time, okay? Thank you and bye!" I smiled, and waved to her.

She waved to me.

"Uwahh. She's so cute, Sebastian! And skilled. I wonder how she made all that. I'm not good with needles and all that stuff.." I said, trailing off. I was quite touched she had given me one of them.

"She certainly is good at it," Sebastian smiled.

"Hmm yeap!"

My throat was itchy. I coughed. As we were walking, suddenly, I got drenched in water that was splashed at me from behind.

"?" I whipped around. Behind was a girl with orange, caramel coloured hair. The girl from before. Sebastian's fan. Erin, was it..?

"Ah-I'm so sorry! I thought it was a person I knew!" she fretted. "Eh-it's you! I'm- I'm so sorry-" She was holding a now empty bucket. I found this whole thing weird. Why splash someone you know with water? Hmm…

"Um.. it's fine," I said. Despite my words, though, as if on cue, I sneezed. Gah. I shivered. Uh-oh. I glimpsed at Erin. She was looking at Sebastian, her cheeks rosy. I wondered if it was red because of the cold, or if there was another reason. I wondered if this whole thing really was an accident. Then I tried to forget that, and scolded myself for being mean. How could I suspect such a thing?

I felt something cover my shoulders. It was Sebastian's black coat. Instantly, I felt warmer. I tried to give him a sparkly smile, but I was too surprised at his act. I felt embarrassed. My acting failed. "It's okay, Se- Leon. You should take it back."

"I can't have you getting sick, young miss." Sebastian smiled a sparkly smile. "I am fine."

"..Thank you, Sebastian," I said, reluctantly. Really, would he be okay without his coat?

I put the coat on properly. The bottom of the coat reached my mid thighs. It was big. I saw Erin staring at me. When I looked at her again, she had her eyes fixated on Sebastian. I started to wonder if this was all a coincidence again.

Suddenly, Erin grabbed my left hand, taking me by surprise.

"Wow- What's this?" she asked, fascinated. She was looking at the Faustian contract on my hand. The mark. I instinctively snatched my hand away without thinking. I hid it behind me slightly.

"Oh- it's a tattoo," I grinned, lying. "Um, a temporary one."

"Huh~ I see." She turned to Sebastian, who was looking at me.

_Love triangle._

I didn't know why, but that word suddenly popped into my head. I laughed.

It was starting to drizzle. I felt a raindrop fall onto my cheek, and roll down. It was really cold now.

"Young miss, perhaps we should be on our way home now. Your condition seems to have gotten worse," Sebastian said.

"Yeah.." I muttered. I felt dizzy. After everything that had happened. Grim reapers. My head throbbed. "Bye,.. Erin, right?"

"Yeah! Erin Lockwood," she smiled. Cute. As ever. "Bye Louise! And Leon!"

We parted ways with Erin. The rain was still a drizzle, luckily. But I could feel the air getting colder. We started to walk home. I rubbed my hands, making heat.

"Young miss, are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

My teeth chattered. "I think so," I said, while my head shook. I was contradicting myself.

"Your mouth seems to have a will of it's own," Sebastian pointed out, smirking. He stopped walking and bent down in front of me. I stopped walking.

"Please get on."

WHAT?

I stared at him, as the words sunk in. I felt surprised. Embarrassed. I couldn't really blush, but I thought it was possible now.

"Um Sebastian..?"

"It's alright. If I carry you like this, we will reach home faster, you wouldn't have to walk, and you would be warmer," he pointed out.

I hesitantly, very hesitantly, climbed on, slinging my arms over his shoulders. This was really embarrassing. For the first time since a long time ago, I didn't know what to say to was the awkwardness of a situation. My arms, which were so tentatively holding onto him were shaking lightly due to nervousness.

"Thanks," I mumbled. After a while of silent decision making, I leaned my forehead against his back. It was so warm. I knew that guys' backs were warm. I mean, I read it in a book before. A shoujo manga.

I had a sudden feeling that Sebastian was smirking right now.

I had a sudden urge to wipe the smirk off his face. It made me feel like I lost.

When I got over the fact that he was carrying me, I noticed that his smooth raven black hair was slightly slopping and wet due to the drizzle. I laughed quietly, and leaned against him slightly.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked.

"No. You're quite light. Please do not worry." I smiled.

I felt sleepy. I loved the rain. I'd loved it since a long time ago. It could make me forget about everything. I could stare at the rain for a long time, not doing anything else. Just smelling the smell of the rain, and looking at it. I closed my eyes, and stopped fighting the drowsiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: With this, this chapter ends! Whew.<strong>

**Grell: Oh, I'll make a comback again, won't I?**

**Me: Yes, yes. Why, of course.**

**Grell: YAYY~ The lovely heroine, Grell Sutcliffe... (drones on)**

**Sebastian: Ugh.. **

**Me: (Laughing)**

**Thank you! **


	7. Orange juice, anyone?

Oh goodness, there are just so many songs I want to share with you guys! I'll tell you after the story! ;D And, also. This chapter came out extra late. I apologize, guys! Really. 申し訳ありません! _ School is being evil..

Thanks for the support, guys, as always! The reviews always motivates and encourages me. I'll work hard!

KuraiNezumichan: Thank youu! Oh, how did you know I was Korean? LOL ahaha. Thanks for the compliment. I promise you that the characters _will _develop in an interesting way in the later chapters! Hee hee.

Guest: Ahahaha. Well, Louise is a _"sweet nice girl"_. (Does the quotation sign thingy with hands.) ;)

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was during the middle of the night. My body was burning, and my head felt heavy. I was dizzy. I blinked.<p>

_Orange juice._

I wanted orange juice. I wanted something sweet and cold now. As I got up from my bed, I noticed the tiny beads of sweat on my forehead. I wiped them off with the back of my hand. Moonlight filtered in through the window, making my dark room seem mysterious with a slight glow.

I reached the corridor unsteadily, stumbling. I couldn't balance myself. The whole world spun. Everything was upside-down. I knew I was going to topple to the ground. I couldn't do anything to stop it though.

As I fell, I knocked the back of my head on something hard. Pain coursed through me. The pain was dull, and my ears were ringing. I didn't make any sound though. It was too tiring. I just laid down there. My eyes were slowly closing, when-

"Oh dear. What is this?" I heard Sebastian's voice. It sounded distant.

I opened my eyes. In a moment, I realized I was being carried by him, in his arms. One hand was on my back, and the other underneath my legs. I thought of resisting; it was embarrassing. But I didn't, as it required energy. Which was one of the things I didn't really have now.

He laid me down on my bed. I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes as I heard him quietly leave, leaving the door open. Why?

Soon after, I felt something cool wipe my forehead. It was a cool, drenched cloth. Sebastian was sitting on the edge of my bed, and was wiping my face and neck. He undid the top button of my *pajama nightgown. I frowned a little. It was kind of hard to process the things happening now. My brain wasn't processing the information immediately. Therefore, I did not feel embarrassed. I merely stayed still as he wiped my neck and shoulder blades with the cool cloth. It felt cold and refreshing. I wasn't sweating now. My hair, which was plastered to my forehead, was becoming dry.

I suddenly, faintly came upon a thought. Sebastian was doing all these things as part of our contract. If I were to die, the contract wouldn't be fulfilled, so that was why he couldn't have me dead.

I chuckled softly.

I fell asleep and had a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert song: Hatsune miku append soft- Pianissimo <strong>

It was snowing during that evening. Soft, fluffy, white snowflakes drifted down from the sky prettily. I was at a cross-section which was extremely crowded. It was the cross-section nearby all the malls uptown near my house.

I was holding on to my mom's hand. My mom was way taller than me, so I must've been around ten or eleven.

Then I saw someone that caught my attention. Someone really tall with black hair and extremely, striking, handsome features.

The night air was full of the sound of people's footsteps, and I could smell the faint smell of coffee drifting from somewhere. Ah. There were coffee shops nearby. The city lights were heart-wrenchingly beautiful and bright, illuminating the whole place.

The person who had caught my attention really attracted a lot of females around him. They were murmuring and stealing glimpses of him.

I looked at him, observing. I thought it about how lonely it must be. People constantly reacting that way towards you. It must be really tiring.. I felt sorry for that man.

I remembered it now. I had seen Sebastian somewhere before. It was when I was young. I knew vaguely that I had seen him somewhere. I remember when I saw him when he had offered the contract, I'd felt a really strong sense of déjà vu, but I hadn't been able to place it.

But I got it now. My dream had told me what I'd been missing.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling better. Soft sunlight streamed in through the window.<p>

I was about to call my brother, when I realized that he wasn't here anymore, and stopped abruptly. I bit my lips hard, and threw aside any thoughts about my past.

"Are you feeling better?"

With a start, I looked to my left, and found Sebastian smirking at me.

I nodded slowly. "Mmnn."

"That's good, then," he smiled radiantly.

"Thank you for taking care of me during.. uh when I collapsed," I mumbled.

"It is nothing as your butler. The sound was quite loud," he said.

I tried to come up with something clever to say, but I was once again, at a loss for words in front of this one person. I swallowed and blushed. I whipped my head, looking at something, _anything,_ other than him, and heard him chuckle.

I pursed my lips.

**Insert song: Deco*27- Taking sweet shelter**

"Young miss, I might say. You're quite easy to predict." Sebastian smirked. Evily.

_Easy to predict?! EASY TO PREDICT?! You're kidding right.._

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, and gave him a glare for good measure.

In front of this person, I couldn't keep my façade up. He was just too fast.

_Too fast._

Sebastian eyed me and smirked. "Hmm? What's this? It looks like our young miss is feeling uncomfortable. I wonder why?" He was smirking in a way I had only seen once or twice before. This smirk had a hidden meaning underneath- it was dark. He leant in really close to me.

My heart's pace was speeding up. I clutched tightly at my duvet cover underneath me.

"Is it.. because of.. me?" he breathed. Our faces were close. I swallowed, unable to say anything, besides shaking my head, in a slightly scared manner. He was smirking wider. His eyes were suddenly gleaming in a queer, wine red colour. He reached up to his shirt's collar to loosen the black tie he was wearing. I was quite sure he could hear my heartbeat. Oh right, he was a demon. Forget 'quite sure'. I was 100%, definitely, absolutely, undoubtedly sure he could hear my heart.

"… It's morning," I managed to say, finally. It was like I had woken up from the enchanting spell he had casted on me. I looked out the window. I had regained my composure.

"…Indeed." Sebastian stood up, and looked out of the window for awhile. "I shall prepare breakfast now." He smiled, and bowed. The glint in his eyes were gone. But the smile he was wearing now- I didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah." I got out of my bed, and walked into my parent's bedroom. I washed my face with cold water and looked into the mirror.

_Don't think about what just happened. Don't-_

I silently sweared. I was thinking about it. My cheeks were slightly flushed now. I gritted my teeth, and glared at my reflection in the mirror. I furiously brushed my teeth with a minty toothpaste.

I got lost in my thoughts. Sebastian had seen through my mask. He had gotten over the wall I'd built. The wall which had kept everyone from climbing over.

… _Interesting._

I glared at the mirror.

_Act normal.. act normal.. Normal.. yeah._

After all, that was what I was good at. Lying and fooling everybody else.

I stopped in my tracks.

_But Sebastian is not the same as 'everybody else.'_

I shook my head, and changed into a reddish-pink knit blouse and a white tulle miniskirt. I went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. I was just picking up my fork when Sebastian spoke.

"Ah, young miss. Please remember. You have school at eight-thirty."

"Eh?" I dropped the fork I was about to hold.

_School? Wait, today is-_

"I FORGOT. OH NO," I shot up from my seat. My eyes widened. I dashed into my room, and changed into my school uniform. I quickly packed my schoolbag, stuffing it with books. I looked at the time- it was eight. I stifled a shriek, and shot out of my room.

"Sebastian! I'm leaving!" I called, dashing past the corridor and the living room.

Sebastian was waiting for me at the door, holding it open. He held up my packed lunch and a container.

"Thanks! See you!" I said.

Sebastian smiled," Please have a good day." _My eyes! _He was sparkling way too much. I cringed visibly. I nodded.

I exited my house and ran all the way to school.

* * *

><p>* Ahh. The pajama nightgown thing. You have to go to my profile to get the link to it :( Cause apparently, hyperlink doesn't work here.. I can't even just type the web address out!<p>

And with that, this chapter's done! Ahhh... The songs. THE AWESOME SONGS. Seriously. I found so many offline songs while I was away. Woohoo! It'll be really long if I talk about it, so go here IF YOU WANNA TAKE A LOOK AT MY BLOG- Err what I mean is. If you wanna know the awesome songs, then you have to go to my profile and go to my blog :3 It's worth it. Really!

Next chapter, Louise being emo! Nahh kidderz. Hahaha. Well, sorta. It's half-true.

**Me: Lizzy! Lizzy!**

**Elizabeth: Ah, Haine! Hehehe. I was just about to ask you to play dress-up with me!**

**Me: Uhh... Dress-up, you say? (Swallows) Wait. I have an idea. Shall we. Invite Ciel..? (Grins a wide grin) I have lots of hair ribbons..**

**Elizabeth: Oh! That's such a good idea! Ciel's always so hard working, he should take some breaks at times! I'll go fetch him. Hee hee.**

**Me: Okay. (Elizabeth leaves.)**

***Hears Lizzy's loud voice and _someone's_ screaming from somewhere in the house.**

**Me: *Smiles evily*. Well, well, well.**


	8. Innocence and honesty

Another chapter! To make up for my absence. Ehehe. *Guilty smile*

Alright.. Someone said my chapters were kinda short.. Sorry! It's just that I'm so.. hee hee.. lazy.. Ehehe. But if you guys want longer chapters, I guess it wouldn't hurt.. Ahahaha.

AWill99: Louise is thirteen. She's turning fourteen! :)

* * *

><p>".. Ugh.." I dragged my feet across the school corridor. This morning's run had nearly absorbed three-quarters of my energy. "I cant.. believe..it.. How could I.. forget?!"<p>

I sighed. School. I had loved it. I used to be so bright, shining in front of everyone. That me felt distant now. Felt like another person.

Now, my light was dimming.

I used to be the kind of person who was social and was friends with nearly everyone. I wonder where that Louise went?

I guess my friends noticed the change in me. They would think it of it as an obvious thing. A girl losing her family suddenly. Of course she'd be like this.

Behind all those smiles and laughs of mine, though, was a shadow. A dark shadow, always following me constantly nearly wherever I went.

I acted innocent. Not when something serious was involved, but just in front of others. That was part of me. Acting innocent and sweet, pretending not to know things. In their eyes, I was a pretty, innocent girl.

Oh, I was twisted.

* * *

><p>"Hi Louise!"<p>

I turned around and found myself looking at Jeanne, a friend of mine. An automatic smile flickered on my face.

"Hi, Jeanne," I smiled. After I waved to her, I walked around on the school grounds, as it was lunch break, and I didn't have anything else to do. I used to talk to my friends after eating, but now I felt distant from them. I didn't really feel like I could fit in now. I guess I could cover it all up and act normal, but I didn't feel like doing it.

I wonder what made me turn into this kind of person. Why? What was it? Maybe to defend myself from people's sharp words, which hurt me a lot when I was young. Maybe because of the neglect I'd felt whenever my mom took my brother's side.

My family. There it was again. I was thinking about it again.

"Louise, are you okay?"

It was Jake. One of my friends. I blinked rapidly. I didn't answer. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Carrie looking at me.

Carrie. We had some sort of unspoken tension between us. Part of the reason was probably because of her boyfriend. It was complicated, but I had liked him before. I'd been sort of crazy about him for almost a year, starting from when I first met him. But then I'd realized my stupidity. I felt ridiculous. I had gotten over him fast. Real fast. Now, I think how I could have ever liked him. He was one of my closer friends now. When I thought about all the stupid things I did for him _and _because of him, I wanted to so badly forget about it. Reset my memories or something. I'd been so stupid.

_Talk about embarrassing._

But if I had gotten over him really quick, it meant that I wasn't all that into him, right..?

"I'm fine," I managed a smile. I stood up and excused myself, and went into the girl's toilet.

When I was sure that no one was here or going to come in, I kicked a stall door, venting out my emotions. But that didn't help even a bit at all.

All I got instead, was a throbbing foot.

* * *

><p>When school was over, I walked back home. On the way, at the same playground as before, I saw Anna. "Hi, Anna."<p>

She looked up. "Louise.. Hi." I was a bit happy when she said my name.

I fished out a candy for her from my skirt's pocket. "Here. I carry these around often."

"Ah.. thank you," she whispered. For a second, I thought I saw a smile.

"Louise, wahh! Is that your little sister?" a chirpy voice said. We both turned. Erin.

"Oh. Erin? Hi," I smiled. "Um no, she's a friend."

"Oh, I see. I was just passing by. She's so cute!" she grinned in an angelic way. Cute as ever. I felt a stab of envy.

Anna, for some reason, didn't seem to like her. She hid behind me. I questioningly looked at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, and kept her eyes averted to the ground.

"Ah.. This is Anna," I smiled awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Anna," Erin sweetly smiled. Anna didn't say anything, and just looked at her from behind me. "Ah, Louise.. Gray is not here with you today?"

I almost said "Who's Gray?" But then I remembered.

_Oh, Sebastian._

"Umm.. yeah."

"I see… Okay then. I'll be on my way now. Bye bye!" She smiled, and waved.

"Bye!" I waved. Once she was gone, I turned to Anna. "Oh.. Why did you hide behind me just now, Anna?"

"Shes.. She's scary. Her smile, ..it was kind of fake. And she-.. She's just scary," Anna mumbled.

_Scary? Hmm.._

"Ah.. Okay," I said. Erin had asked if Sebastian was here.

…Somehow I didn't really like her too.

"Anna, I have to go now too. Take care, alright?" I said, and smiled a bit. "Bye!" I waved at her, and walked home. I saw her wave back.

* * *

><p>"..I'm home."<p>

I entered my house, after opening the door with my key.

"Welcome home, young miss," Sebastian smiled, bowing.

I nodded a bit distractedly. Sebastian seemed to notice something and looked at me. When I noticed it (which was nearly right away), he spoke.

"Pardon me, young miss, but. Are you feeling unwell?"

I blinked, and looked at him. Square in the eyes.

I stopped myself as I was about to speak.

"..Of course! Why not? I'm fine," I smiled. I quickly went into my room. I put down my schoolbag and took out clothes from my wardrobe. I took a bath. After changing into the clothes from this morning, I went into my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed. The towel I'd used to dry my hair was still clinging on my half-wet hair and shoulder.

_I'm fine._

The words echoed in my head.

I had been hiding my real feelings behind a mask since years ago. I realized that I might not be able to be honest again. Then again, I had never really been the open, truly, no-stage-fear-at-all type of person. So did it mean that I lacked courage? That I was weak?

I dug my nails into my left forearm, forming crescents on it. I felt self-loathe so strong it hurt. I hated myself.

I dug my nails in harder. The flesh around it turned pale. I looked at the crescent marks. It was deep, but it didn't look as if it would bleed.

**Knock Knock.**

"Young miss, I am coming in." It was Sebastian's voice. I froze.

I heard the door click open.

Suddenly, I felt my left arm being yanked away. Startled, I looked up to see Sebastian inspecting the marks. I tried to yank it back, but Sebastian made his grip firmer.

"My, my. What is this, young miss?" he asked, looking at me. I did not dare look at him.

Exposed. I felt too exposed.

I finally managed to yank my arm back. Although it was most likely I could do it only because he let me.

"Sebastian.. do you lie?" I murmured, a bit hesitantly.

"I do not lie, ever, young miss. Unlike humans.." he immediately responded. _What? Is he implying something?_

"Right." I cleared my throat.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself. Please do not do that. No matter what," Sebastian said, looking straight at me. I stayed silent.

"Sebastian.. Honestly, I'm a horrible person. I can't tell what I'm thinking straight to a person. Lying is easy for me,"I mumbled.

Sebastian, who was standing beside my bedside, spoke. "Young miss."

I refused to meet his eyes.

"Young miss," he said again, in a slightly louder voice. I reluctantly looked at him. "Like you said before, everyone puts up a façade. It's just that yours is a bit stronger than the other's. If you truly think you are a horrible person, doesn't that make you less horrible?

Because if you think you're horrible, at least you have enough sense to think so. You would need kindness to think that way. To think that one's self is horrible. Real horrible people don't think they're horrible. They don't care."

I didn't say anything, but merely processed his words. I traced the pattern of the Faustian contract on the back of my left hand.

I was showing the weak side of me to a demon. A demon.

But since it was now too late to do anything about it, I shoved the thought aside. The thought of thinking about making something up, _anything, _to defend myself. To make me seem strong, and not weak.

I saw Sebastian's mark on his hand. The Faustian contract. An exact replica of mine. I held up my palm against his. His hand was so much bigger than mine. Not big- long. It was so slender and long. So elegant. I stifled a laughter.

"Your fingers are so long!" I observed, grinning.

Sebastian smiled. "Thank you for the compliment." I laughed more.

I patted the space next to me for him to sit on.

_Sebastian won't .. Sebastian won't leave me behind like the others, right? You won't betray me, right?_

That was what I wanted to say right now. It was right at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get them out. I didn't have the courage to.

"Being honest is hard," I said instead.

Sebastian seemed to think for awhile before replying," It pays off."

I shrugged. I wished I was really carefree, and honest. I reached for Sebastian's hand. Such beautiful hands.

Then I kind of regretted it, because after I realized what I was doing, a million thoughts ran in my head. I had realized what I was doing a little too late. Too late to withdraw my hand. Oh dear. His hand was cool to the touch.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind at all. Or maybe he just _looked _like he didn't mind.

I tried to pull my hand away.

This was killing me.

It was so embarrassing.

Sebastian gripped my hand firmly enough for me to prevent me form pulling it away, but not so much until it hurt. I was so startled at his move that I didn't do anything at all. I kept my mouth shut. Sebastian smiled at me amusedly, with a devilish charm. No pun intended.

I gave up, and just let our hands be. His face told me everything I needed to know. He was doing this to make me feel uncomfortable. Sadist.

But I felt warm and happy. I stared out at the window. It had such a pretty view. I wanted to stay like this.

I tried to pull my hand away, now coming back to reality and my senses. This time, he let me go. I didn't know what to say.

"Young miss, I have to go grocery shopping. I shall be back in-" he said.

"I want to follow!" I cut him off. When he raised his eyebrows, I said," I don't want to be home alone."

Sebastian smiled a sparkly smile. "Of course, young miss."

I regretted deciding to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel: HAINE! YOU SUGGESTED IT, DIDN'T YOU?<strong>

**Me: Hai? Suggested what? **

**Ciel: THE IDEA OF ME PLAYING DRESS-UP WITH HER!**

**Me: *Stifles a laugh* No.. You don't have proof! *Winks***

**Ciel: AHHH ASHFLASFAKJFLKF (Sebastian tries to hold him back from attacking me)**

**Me: *Smiles innocently***


	9. Until the end

***Chapter edited. Really small details.***

**GAWD HOW MANY MONTHS HAS IT BEEN. And I bow down to all of you readers who waited. And waited. And waited... My laziness has no end, seriously. Sigh. I'm sorryyyy. And thank you for reading T_T As always.**

**Correction: Guys, I think I said before in one of the chapters that Louise would be turning 14. That was wrong! Sorry! She's actually turning 15 :)**

* * *

><p>A shop with lots of cute stuff caught my attention. I decided to meet up at the front of the grocery shop ten minutes later with Sebastian.<p>

I looked around the shop, letting my mind drift away.

Then something struck me suddenly. Sebastian, he was doing all this because of the contract. The way he worried, the way he was always there. It was all because of the contract. All an act. Surely he didn't even care one bit.

At the last thought, my breath caught, and I nearly laughed.

_What? It doesn't matter. I'm just being stupid._

Yet, somehow, I knew that a part of me didn't want to admit it. I refused to go deeper into my thoughts. I was afraid of what I would find. I looked at my phone's screen. Ten minutes were up.

As I was walking (trying to in a straight line like a model) towards our meeting place, I spotted Sebastian, talking with a girl (oh joy!).

Orange hair. Erin! _Again?! This somehow seems.. like _not _a coincidence._

I hid behind a high stack of canned peaches, crouching.

_Why?_

A sudden thought struck me.

_Stalker?!_

_No, no, no. _I immediately dismissed the thought, and strained my ears to heart what they were talking about. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but.. hey, this girl was making comebacks too regularly.

"-really, what's your relationship with her?" Erin's high-pitched cute voice reached my ears.

_Er what? Her? Who? Me?_

I could see Sebastian smirking. His eyes flickered over to where I was, and our eyes met for a second. I, being the blur, stupid idiot I was, was surprised at being found out so fast. I had this itching suspicion that they were talking about me too.

I swallowed, and ducked, trying to _at least_ not be seen by Erin. Surely I wasn't _that _bad.

"That's a secret," Sebastian smirked, his eyes seemingly growing a shade darker.

What was that supposed to mean?

I sneaked a peek at Erin from my hiding place.

A slight blush tinted her cheeks, and she was pouting. I nearly gagged, but I was too nice to not. After all, one must have manners. Then my arms dropped to my sides.

She liked Sebastian. Erin liked Sebastian. This possibility had popped up in my head before; I was fast at catching people's emotions somehow. But I had just pushed the thought away. But now, it seemed kind of obvious to me. No wonder I'd seen her so often here and there. She was trying to get to Sebastian. I twirled a strand of my long, wavy hair around my finger.

_Interesting._

I was lost in my thoughts, calculating possibilities and other things until a shadow loomed over me. I looked up, startled, and saw Sebastian smiling at me. The smile wasn't really pleasant, somehow. It made me feel like I had done something which I shouldn't have done. I swallowed.

"Eavesdropping isn't a good habit, young miss," he chided, smiling scarily. I inched away from him. Or at least tried to.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just-.." I started. The gears in my head turned as I tried to think of something smart to say. Perhaps they were rusty, as I couldn't come up with any.

"Just curious about what my reply was going to be," Sebastian finished. That hit the head of the nail. He smiled.

"No! Of course not! That's not it," I insisted. "I was just…" Sebastian was looking at me expectantly, with a smile.

"Just passing by," I quickly said. "Ughh nevermind. You're done with the grocery, right?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. Sebastian seemed to be trying not to chuckle.

"Then let's head back." I muttered under my breath about how useless I was at coming up with clever rebuttals.

* * *

><p>I couldn't face Sebastian. Seriously. He was completely making fun of me just now!<p>

_Ugh._

I hated being humiliated. Come to think of it.., that was one of the reasons why I had built up a wall from other people.

"What are you thinking about, young miss?" Sebastian asked, smirking. He was obviously enjoying the whole thing. Surely he knew how uncomfortable he was making me feel right now.

"Nothing in particular," I muttered. Then I put on a sweet smile for him.

* * *

><p>The next day, I stopped by at the playground. I looked around and sure enough, Anna was there.<p>

I sent a text message to Sebastian saying that I would be home a bit late. I got a reply back fast.

_Please be careful. _ After that sentence, he'd added an emoticon of a cat. I laughed, receiving curious glances from the people around.

"Anna!" I called, grinning. Anna's eyes lit up as she saw me. I waved, feeling happy. Anna's big, pretty green eyes were shining. Her long, wavy, copper-caramel hair looked so pretty. I smiled. "Want to-"

"Louise!" I whipped my head around to find Erin standing there, in her school uniform. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

I was slightly taken by surprise. " Oh.. sure." What did she want?

"I want to show you something. Follow me," Erin smiled prettily in that girly way of hers. Anna held me back suddenly.

"Let me follow," she said, her eyes looking up at me. She seemed pretty insistent. I looked at Erin, who looked at Anna. I thought I saw something flicker in her eyes. Something unpleasant which I quite couldn't place.

"Sure," Erin smiled. The three of us started walking.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, grinning.

"You'll see when we get there," Erin replied, her short, layered pretty caramel hair flying in the wind. "It's a nice place."

_A nice place? _..Okay. Okay. Cool.

It was evening now. The sky had a pinkish-orange hue to it. It wasn't so cold now; spring must really be coming. I noticed that we were walking to the area in townside that had a lot of shopping complexes. The street lamps turned on. The night's magic was going to start soon. Anna held my hand, walking alongside me.

"We're nearly there," Erin called, beckoning us into a store which she entered.

Okay, where was she seriously taking us?

She beckoned her hand to us from inside the shop's lift. We followed her en suite. Erin pressed the button of the highest level. All of a sudden, I felt uneasy. _The highest floor?_

"Wow, this store has five storeys," I commented, laughing. I got an awkward silence in return. I twirled a lock of my long hair around my finger, uneasiness rising inside of me with every second that passed by. My heart was starting to pick up pace.

The elevator stopped at the highest floor and opened with a pleasant "ding!". Erin stepped out unhurriedly. We followed her out.

"I wanted to show you this," Erin smiled, something, _something _behind her eyes. I took in our surroundings. It was the rooftop of the building, with railings around it. Something of a balcony. It looked quite dangerous.. I shuddered at the thought of falling down from here by accident.

But the view was amazing. The sun was setting, and the sky was a blend of red, orange, and pink. Huge clouds framed the sky. I stared, enchanted and enthralled. The city was sparkling- the neon lights and street lights were all on by now. My heart ached at the beauty. I glanced at Anna, who looked as thrilled as me. Her eyes were glinting with excitement. She seemed to be a captive of the city's beauty too. Then I caught Erin looking at me.

I was struck with mixed feelings. Perhaps she wanted to be friends with me? Perhaps she was just a girl with a crush on Sebastian. _Maybe she's friendly and nice._ But slight suspicion still lingered in my consciousness.

"It's pretty, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "It's so.. so.. pretty and sparkly!"

She stood looking at me for awhile, seemingly thinking about something. Then she spoke. "Louise,.. you know, don't you think that Sebastian is beautiful?"

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

_What?! _I nearly laughed then, but thought the better of it a second later.

"Um.." I said.

"Sebastian is so beautiful.. until it hurts. I.. want to have him. Hey, Louise, give him to me. Give Sebastian to me," Erin said, tilting her head to the side slightly. Shivers ran down my spine. This was getting,. kind of scary.. I looked at Erin. She was joking, right? She must be. But her expression told me otherwise. She was looking at me with a dreamy smile. Fear clawed at me out of nowhere. This situation was soo not in my book of predicted scenarios in my head. Anna stood a few feet away, watching us.

"..Give Sebastian to you?" I swallowed. "Um.. I can't do that. Sorry.. Sebastian's not a thing."

Erin walked over to me, so close, until our faces were inches apart. I tensed. "I knew you wouldn't give him to me. It's okay.. It's fine. If it's like this, then it's too bad. Hmm." I stepped away from her. My back hit the railing. I cursed under my breath. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Louise, you know.. did you maybe, perhaps once, thought that I wanted to be your friend?"

Bull's eye.

"See, the truth is,..

I hate you," she said. "I hate you so much. I never really liked you. Not even one tiny bit." She smiled creepily at me. I stood frozen at my place, chills running down my spine. "Oh well. I knew you wouldn't simply give Sebastian to me. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry about this, Louise. You are cute and all that, but I want Sebastian too badly. I guess this will be the last time I'll see you around. Sorry."

"H..Hey.. Erin, what are you saying?" I said nervously, trying in vain to laugh, while trying to keep calm.

"Louise-" Anna shouted.

"Goodbye, Louise," Erin smiled. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop!" Anna was screaming now. I could see her running over in our direction.

_What? _

Erin pushed me off the balcony.

My eyes widened as I realized what she had just done. I saw Anna screaming down at me, her hand outstretched.

"Ah-"

Everything was moving way too fast. The city lights were all around me, beautiful and shining more brightly than ever. They seemed to blind me a little. I looked at the contract on my left hand.

"Seba-.. Sebastian"

I was falling. Falling, falling, falling downwards towards the ground. The wind was roaring in my ears. The ground was nearing fast. Too fast. At this rate-..

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes tight.<p>

Suddenly, it all stopped. The roar of the wind and the brightness of the city light. They all vanished. I opened my eyes to find Sebastian holding me.

"Ah…. Ah.." I looked up at him, startled. Unbelieving. I looked down at my body. Still 100% intact.

"Oh dear.. My young lady, what were you thinking, giving me quite the fright suddenly falling down from the sky?" he smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"I-I-" I fumbled for words, which wouldn't come to me. I registered everything that had happened during these past minutes. I felt overwhelmed. No way. That seriously happened?

"It's okay, you may explain later. In the meanwhile, .." Sebastian looked up at the building at Erin. He smirked. Then his smile turned scary, making me feel slightly intimidated. His tongue licked his lips. I unconsciously swallowed. "Looks like there's someone terribly attracted to me." He put me down carefully, and smiled reassuringly at me. "Please do not move and stay here for a while. I shall be back soon after.. handling this matter."

I nodded, not really giving him my full attention. Had what I experienced earlier really happen? I clenched and unclenched my hand, and took in a deep, shaky breath. Sebastian had already entered the building.

"Louise! Louise!"

Anna was running towards me, her tear-streaked face visibly noticeable. "Louise!" she cried again, and hugged me around the waist tightly. I bent down and hugged her back properly. "I came down immediately after I saw him catch you!"

"Are you okay?" I softly asked. Anna looked up at me, her nose an eyes slightly red.

"Am _I_ hurt? _Me?_ You should be worried about yourself! Are you hurt? Are you?" she said, fretting and stumbling over her words.

"Slow down, slow down. I'm okay. I'm 100% fine. Sebastian saved me," I assured her.

"I'm so relieved! Somehow.. somehow at the thought of Louise completely disappearing from my life, I felt lonely and scared," she mumbled, tears streaming down her pretty face. She buried her face in my uniform. I patted her back, and smoothened her perfect, long, wavy hair.

"It's okay. It's okay," I softly said, hugging her. I realized that I was trying to assure myself too. Then I remembered Erin.

Suddenly, Sebastian's words just now came tumbling into my mind. _"I shall be back soon after.. handling this matter." _It was then that I realized the weight of his words.

I got up immediately, my mind rushing with the possible outcomes. I grabbed Anna's hand and dashed into the same building. I took the lift, which fortunately, was on the ground floor, and went up.

_I hope he didn't _hurt _her like that or somethi-_

I gulped. Oh, who was I kidding; this was Sebastian. I quickly, repeatedly kept pressing the top floor button as if that would make the lift travel faster.

When we finally arrived, I dashed out into the open. _"Please do not move and stay here for a while,"_ he had said. I just remembered his words. Oh. It was too late anyway.. I was here already.

"Stoooop, Sebastian!" I yelled. Sebastian turned.

"My, how impatient, young miss. I thought I told you to wait there-"

"Did you do anything to Erin?" I cut him off. I saw Erin sitting on the floor, backing away from Sebastian. Fear was clearly evident in her eyes. She was cowering on the floor.

Sebastian seemed quite surprised by my reaction.

"I haven't laid a finger on her yet. Young miss, this girl tried to _kill _you, if you don't re-"

"Don't! Don't kill her!" I cried, my voice unsteady and wavering. I grabbed Sebastian pleadingly, and looked at him. "Please don't kill her," I whispered.

Sebastian looked at me, his eyes wide. He regained his composure and bowed to me. "Of course, if that is want you want, my lady."

I stood there, breathing unsteadily as I too, tried to regain my composure. "Let's go," I said. I turned to leave, Erin still trembling on the floor. "Erin, won't ever bother you again, so don't worry. And so.. I hope we don't cross paths again." I helped her up. Her eyes were wide. "Goodbye." I walked away.

"Ms Erin, please remember. If you ever bother our young miss in such a way again, please be prepared for what will come," Sebastian said. Though he was smiling, his eyes clearly reflected danger. "Please take care."

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop me, young miss?" Sebastian questioned, once we were outside.<p>

"It's not right to hurt someone," was my reply. There were people here and there as usual, going about their life, like always. The shuffling of feet, the whooshing of cars passing by, the smell of winter which still lingered in the air slightly. So normal. So ordinary.

"That woman tried to kill you," Sebastian pointed out. I kept my mouth shut, trying to distract myself from my thoughts which were loud. A part of me had actually wanted Sebastian to go ahead with what he had been going to do to Erin. Which would probably be.. murder. I flinched. _So I wanted her to be murdered? _My stomach churned. No, that was definitely wrong. I knew I had done the right thing.

"Still, it's wrong to still hurt someone," I said, sticking to my reason. This probably seemed illogical to Sebastian. I mean, my reason would be pretty lame in his eyes. "So how did you find me?" I asked, changing the topic.

"The contract binds us together. Have you forgotten?" Sebastian smiled, all sparkly.

_Right. _I had forgotten it. Kind of. _So you'll know where I am, always. _Wow, that made me feel so at ease and happy.

"Right," I muttered.

"Well, you were quite late, so I came to pick you up. After all, it is quite dangerous at night for a young girl who's alone," he smirked.

_I am perfectly fine at defending myself, thank you._

I smiled sweetly. "Of course." I took Anna's hand, which was cold. "Let's take you home, Anna." I sneaked a glance at her face. She didn't seem to be crying anymore. Whew. That was good.

"Yeah," she mumbled softly.

Anna had freaked out so much just now. I wondered if she had been really worried about me. That meant she liked me right? I smiled a little.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Anna," I smiled.<p>

"Ah.." Anna reached out for my arm. I looked at her, surprised. Anna was looking down, her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

"..Oh. It's okay. You don't have to worry. Sebastian's here," I smiled, smoothening her curls. She let me go then, and smiled, looking a bit comforted. Hmm. This girl seemed really clever and sharp.

I waved again, and left.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was quiet.<p>

I replayed the scene with Erin in my head. Erin being creepy. Erin pushing me off the rooftop. Falling, falling,…

Blur lights, Anna's scream.

I stopped walking, and realized that my hands were shaking.

_Louise, you're fine. See? Sebastian saved you. You're okay. You're alive. You're fine._

_..There's no way I'm scared._

_There's no way-_

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, looking back, puzzled. A car whooshed past by in the distance.

My legs were shaking, and it took all I had to keep myself standing. "..I'm not scared." All of a sudden, the lights seemed to bright, the surrounding too noisy, and-

Sebastian caught me just as my legs gave away. People were looking at us as they passed by, but I barely registered it. Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes as Sebastian held me. He was covering me with arms. I wondered if he was doing this so that I could hide my face from everyone. And him too. He smelled nice and relaxing.

"I'm not scared," I thought out aloud, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not scared."

_I'm scared. _

_I'm afraid._

Suddenly, Sebastian knelt down in front of me, on one knee.

My eyes widened. "Sebastian! What are you doing? Stand up! People are looking! I mean staring!" I whispered.

"My lady. I will protect you as long as you live. I am loyal to you only, and will be until the end. I will be your shield and sword, and you will always be my top priority. I will follow you wherever you go, and will protect you, no matter what," Sebastian said. "That, I swear on my very being."

..What was that? Was he rehearsing for a drama or something? I laughed, then stopped. How horrible of me.

My eyes welled up again. But I was happy. I was so happy. I was moved by Sebastian's pledge to protect me until the end.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice unsteady. "Thank you.." My heart felt like it was about to burst. I had someone to rely on. I could rely on someone. I wasn't alone. I helped Sebastian up.

Feeling embarrassed, I looked away. Then, right there, I made a decision.

I looked up at Sebastian, into his eyes.

"Me.. Me too! I'll protect you too, until the end, no matter what!" I declared, determined. _No matter what._

Sebastian looked taken aback by my words. Surprised was evident in his now gleaming, amused eyes. Then he chuckled, making my cheeks pink.

"Thank you, young miss," he chuckled.

"Mmm," I mumbled, and looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuwahh. Done! Are there any mistakes? There may be some cause I hurriedly typed it out to quickly update. Grammatical errors? Something you don't get? I'll answer your reviews! *Inserts smiley face*<strong>

**Personally, I think Erin's character development was rather rushed..**

**AWill99: She's turning 15 hehe.**

**dxlmao: I'm really happy you like my story! Thank you. Sometimes I doubt myself, you know, and think if I'm good enough haha. I do think my chapters are short too, actually.. Haha. Yeah, I'll try to make them longer!**


	10. Anna's angle -extra-

Hi, everyone! This time 'round, it's a special chapter! Think of it as an extra; now we can all look at what's inside Anna's pretty little head! Hahah.

* * *

><p>My name is Anna. And.. I have someone who I admire. Her name is Louise. She's so warm and kind. She kind of reminds me of a little puppy. She smiles a lot and looks out for others. It's amazing how much she smiles. It lights up the place. But sometimes she seems so sad, even though she tries to hide it.. I can see the sadness in her eyes.<p>

Smiling is hard for me. Since young, my parents were always fighting. So.. I didn't really find much reason to smile; at school other kids avoid me. I always hear them whispering "no emotions," "like an ice doll," "cold," all the time. It doesn't really bother me now as I'm already used to it. I don't get along with them. I don't fit in with them. ..Although I'm not bothered, sometimes I feel a bit left out and lonely when I look at them all laughing and playing together.

A long time ago, when I went out with my parents, before they fought frequently, people would go out of their way to tell me that I was pretty. I inherited my mother's caramel hair and my father's green eyes. They all said "Oh, what a sweet little thing! So pretty." I didn't like it. They were strangers; I don't like it when people who I don't know talk to me. Actually, it's adults. I don't like adults. They lie and they're two-faced.

Then I met Louise. She's so bright.. just like the sun. She was my first friend. But weird things happen sometimes when I'm with her. Like the two weird people before who claimed that they were 'grim reapers', whatever that is. One guy had a dangerous-looking weapon.. And Erin. She tried to push Louise off! From that height! I knew something like that would happen; I had a feeling that she would do something to Louise. I didn't like her from the start. She was just so _scary. _So strange. Sometimes I saw this glint her eyes when she looked at Sebastian.

And, of course, there's Sebastian. Sebastian is queer. Peculiar. Something about him is not quite.. right, though. He's too _perfect. _He's a mysterious person with some kind of bond with Louise. I don't know, but I feel like they're connected somehow. But that doesn't really matter- because I'm sure that no matter what, Sebastian won't harm her.

All of the things that happened up until now, I don't get it, but it's okay. As long as Louise is okay and smiles, it's okay.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? D: Whew. Ahh.. I wonder if I projected it well.<p>

dxlmao: Yay mutual feelings! Haha lol! Erin's weird.. you know.. She was so obsessed with Sebastian, it probably clouded her mind LOL. Haha!

Paxloria: Actually, you're kind of part of the reason why I did this. I did wonder too. What would Anna think of all this? Then I thought of the answer. Hehe. Thank you! And yes, I'm thinking of starting the "self-discovery quest" now haha! ^ ^

EywaxBaby: Why, thank you, my dear. I'm ever so glad that you enjoyed it!

**ATTENTION, READERS:**

**Guys, guys, guys! I decided to make a blog for Souhaiter! And the thing is, I'll be reposting all every chapter there, complete with original pictures (which I normally draw as I write), and I'll be adding the songs in the chapter too! Now you can listen to them there if you're curious but lazy to find the song hahah. I'll be posting pictures of the characters too. (Erin, Louise, Anna, you know. Are you curious to see what they look like? LOL!) I can post pictures together with my chapters! So I'm happy about the blog thingy! And I'll be deleting the song thingy from my chapters here now. You can head over there if you want to read the versions with the pictures/song. I'll be announcing updates there as well! **

**souhaiter . blogspot . com - **I put spacing cause posting links is FORBIDDEN D: Make sure you stick them together!

**As always, thank you, dear readers. I love you guys!**


	11. Blueberry Cheesecake

**I am back with chapter 12, my dear lovely readers. Thank you so much for your patience! And here I have a long (er longer than usual?) chapter for you! :) Btw did the font when you edit your documents get smaller? Or is it just me? LOL**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Really. She's just a girl, but she says she will protect me?<em>

Sebastian chuckled. She'd looked so determined then. That was the first time anyone had said something like that to him.

He knocked twice before opening the door. "Excuse me."

"Good morning, young miss. It's time to wake up," Sebastian announced, drawing back the curtains. Louise mumbled in protest. She tossed around and hid underneath her pillow.

Sebastian stood, and thought for a while. Then, he smirked. "Today's breakfast is vanilla pancakes with-"

Louise sat up, her long hair soft, and her bedsheet rustling. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Sebastian, still sleepy. "Vanilla pancakes?"

"Yes. Cooked at just the right temperature, along with Earl Grey tea, freshly brewed." Sebastian smiled. Rather smugly.

_Ugh I lost.. Though vanilla pancakes do sound nice.. _Louise stood up, trudging towards the bathroom, and nearly bumping into the wall on the way.

* * *

><p>"I think we should add more sugar to this," Louise declared, after putting down her cup of tea.<p>

"Young miss, it's sweet enough. Even though I specially added more sugar. Any more than that and it won't be good for you," Sebastian said.

"But.. it's not sweet enough," Louise protested.

"It is sweet enough."

"..I want it sweeter."

"No, it's not good for you."

Louise sighed, sulking a bit. "Fine." Sebastian smiled radiantly.

_How distasteful_, Louise thought.

* * *

><p>Louise was in a fairly good mood, as today was a Saturday. She hummed as she watered the flowers at the balcony.<p>

_Louise, why can't you not cry a lot?, _she thought, as she drifted away, riding on her thoughts. She spaced out, thinking about the faustian contract then.

_What was it again? Right- "Stay by my side, and help me to.. find out what I am", was it?_

Louise asked herself why she had said something like that. _How silly._

But she had felt like she had to say those words, at that time. It had been more like an instinct. But what if she had said those words for nothing? What had she meant anyway, by "-find out what I am"? What if.. What if all this was for nothing?

Louise felt like hitting her head with the watering can. The faustian mark on the back of her hand was as clear as the blue sky. A lazy breeze blew past Louise, ruffling her hair a bit. She sighed.

"Young miss," Sebastian called. Louise turned. She came back inside, closing the balcony door behind her.

"Yeah?" Louise replied, walking to where his voice came from.

"It's time for your violin lesson," Sebastian smiled, closing the door of his room.

"Uh…" Louise said, trailing off. She didn't want to play the violin. Not now. Not in this kind of lovely weather where by rights she should be having a good nap. She remembered something Sebastian had said before, to her. _"I hope to make you into a respected and refined young lady." _Somehow she didn't like that at all.

"Young miss? What is it?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing," Louise muttered. "Alright."

"Let's practice in the living room, shall we?" Sebastian said. She nodded.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to play this part more gracefully and quietly," Sebastian scolded her. "And more emotion."<p>

Louise gritted her teeth. "I should have never agreed to this," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked with a dangerous smile. Chills ran down Louise's spine.

"N-nothing," she mumbled, swallowing. _Gyah I have to be more careful. _But really- if there was one thing she wasn't and couldn't be, it was graceful. Or elegant. Correction: _And _elegant. She was born without a single drop of elegance and grace in her. She inhaled, and raised her violin to her chin. She raised her bow, and tried the piece again.

"The rhythm's wrong! It should be played four-four, not too fast," Sebastian interrupted.

Louise gripped the bow. She tried to keep her frustration at bay. Playing this piece wasn't easy at all. Your fingers had to _glide _smoothly from one string to another quickly, while sounding graceful. And you had to play it _quietly. _She breathed out slowly. She was frustrated at herself, though she tried to control it. "It's-not-easy."

Sebastian looked at the piece, then at her. "Here, let me demonstrate." He took the violin gently from Louise's hand.

Louise watched in silence awe as Sebastian wove together the notes, producing a melody that was other-world-ishly beautiful, elegant and full of clarity.

The music came to an end with Sebastian lifting the bow smoothly. Louise clapped.

"Now it's your-"

"How did you do that?" Louise said eagerly, cutting him off.

"Practice. Now focus, do not try to _escape_, young miss; it's your turn," he said smiling, all sparkly.

_Ah he found out. That I was trying to delay things.. _Louise smiled. "Who was trying to escape?"

Even though it was already hard enough with Sebastian just _being _there.

Louise took a deep breath, and raised the bow to her violin once again to try the piece, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh… I'm so glad it's over…," Louise moaned, flopping onto her bed. Her fingers were hurting like mad now. She stared out at the clear, blue sky. The fluffy clouds seemed to move lazily. She gazed at one that seemed to resemble a rabbit.<p>

So fluffy. So white. _Like cotton candy.._ Louise's eyes trailed after the clouds as it very slowly inched across the sky.

Sebastian was strict and demanded perfection when he taught. Perfection.. that was something that was far high up on her list.

The weather made Louise feel like not wanting to do anything and just laze around. As she stared into space, her thoughts once again drifted, like it often did.

_Erin. She was so scary. Creepy. _What was with her? Did she need help or something? The event that had taken place yesterday felt vaguely like a dream. Though of course, Louise had enough sense to know that it had really happened. She wasn't really those "I can't believe it happened" type.

_And Anna. _What did she make of the whole thing? Not to mention... the grim reaper scene from before. How could she possibly explain the whole thing to her? She was ten. _Ten. _She would be mad to tell an innocent, ten-year old girl about demons and how they existed in this world.

_Sigh. Oh dear.. I guess I'll have to explain it someway.. Make up something. I definitely can't tell her the truth._

**Knock knock.**

"Excuse me, young miss." Sebastian's voice.

"Come in," Louise called. Sebastian opened the door and entered. Louise sat up.

"I baked a chocolate gateau. Would you like a slice?" he offered.

Louise's eyes instantly brightened and sparkled. She nodded enthusiastically, and grinned wide. "Yes! Yes!"

Sebastian brought her the plate with a slice of the cake, smiling his smile.

"Thank you!" Louise smiled, receiving it.

"My pleasure," he smiled, bowed, and left.

Louise daintily ate a piece of the gateau. She knew Sebastian's sweets were the best; sure enough, the cake tasted just.. _heavenly. _It practically melted in her mouth. And nearly brought tears to her eyes. Once again, (as always) she was impressed by Sebastian's skill. She instantly felt happier as she ate the cake with joy.

**Knock knock.**

"Excuse me." It was Sebastian again.

"Yeah, just come in," Louise said. As he came in, Louise tilted her head to the side in question. What did he need?

"I have something to say to you regarding your.. identity. What you are," Sebastian said.

Louise stopped what she was doing at that moment, and looked at him. "Oh."

"The thing is, when we first met, I felt that your soul wasn't completely.._human._ Even now, I can feel it, though. You don't seem to be fully _human_," Sebastian said thoughtfully.

Louise stared at him. Before she remembered that staring was rude. _Not human?_ But- but every part of her was normal- she didn't have any special anilities or charm or-

_That's ridiculous, _Louise thought incredulously. "What? I'm human," Louise said. Sebastian's rich, scarlet eyes regarded her.

"I'm.. human," she repeated, this time a little uncertainly,

"No.. You're not. A part of you is not," he said.

Silence hung in the air for a while.

"Then.. What am I?" Louise whispered.

"I cannot confirm anything yet," Sebastian replied, looking at her. "I'm sorry." He bowed a bit.

_Cannot confirm anything yet. _"That means.. you at least have an idea, right?" Louise asked.

"..Your soul seems more.. steady, than other human souls," he said, thinking.

"Wait, you can do that? Souls are visible to you?" Louise asked, surprised a bit, though she told herself she shouldn't be.

"I can sense them as a demon," he smirked.

She nodded slowly. _.._Huh. So she wasn't human?

Then what was she? Nothing from her life had seemed out of place.

All of a sudden, a lot of thoughts came flooding. The picture of her parents. Wings. The boy at the street. _"You.. you're not human."_

"Ah." Louise started. Wings. Wings. Was it possible?

The boy! Maybe the boy could perhaps answer her questions? He'd noticed that she wasn't human too. Right away.

Sebastian watched Louise with a look of interest. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she quickly said. She wondered if she should tell Sebastian about the picture of her parents. Then she remembered the boy at the streets. "Oh, I mean, before, not too long ago, I met this person who told me that I wasn't human. Right when he saw me."

"Is that so?" Sebastian wondered who it could be. Because that person had realized it like him- that Louise wasn't fully human, right away.

"I guess I'll try to- ask him or something next time, if I se-"

"Not alone," Sebastian cut in.

"Yeah, fine. Not alone. Oh, in the meanwhile, let's see if we can get any other leads," Louise said.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian replied, and bowed. Louise excused him, and he went out.

_Wings. Wings._

"Angel," she whispered. It had been on the edge of her mind since she had seen the picture of her parents. Since demons existed, it wouldn't be impossible for angels to actually exist too.

It was then that she realized that Sebastian hadn't completely told her his idea of what she was. ..Had he tried to avoid it?

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon. Louise was walking home from school.<p>

_I wonder if Sebastian would hate me if I was one of those? _At that thought, Louise stopped walking. Though it was rather stupid, it was a thought she couldn't let go of.

_I don't want that._

"I don't want that," Louise said.

"Louise?"

Anna was a few feet away, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Ah Anna! I'm fine, I'm fine," Louise smiled and reassured her quickly. "Are you on your way home too?"

"Yeah. My school finished a while ago ,and I was at the playground for awhile," Anna said, smiling a bit.

_She looks so.. _darling!_, _Louise thought with a smile. _Now she's smiling and talking more than before. Yay! What a big improvement. _"I see." Anna was holding her stuffed bunny doll, which she brought along with her wherever she went. "Hey.. Anna, I never asked- what's your rabbit's name?" Louise asked curiously.

"..Morrie," Anna said a bit shyly.

"Ah- What a nice name! It sounds. Classy," Louise grinned. "Ah- Well then, I have to get going now."

"Okay. Be careful. Bye bye," Anna smiled, and waved. Louise bent down and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye bye!" She waved and left.

* * *

><p>"I'm baaaack." Louise unlocked the door to her house and entered.<p>

"Welcome back, young miss," Sebastian smiled, appearing at the doorway.

Louise smiled. _Act normal. Smile. _Ah, this was easy. She just had to push that thought away, to somewhere deep and faraway in her mind. Easy.

Sebastian regarded Louise. She noticed it, and gave him a wonderful, stunning smile.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"No, it's nothing," Sebastian said dismissively. "You must be tired, please rest." Sebastian gave her an equally magnificent smile.

_Is he challenging me?_, Louise thought. _Why were you scrutinizing me before? _Louise smiled wide. "Yeah, maybe I should." She went ahead to her room.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and changing into clothes, Louise dug in her bag and fished out her math textbook and exercise book. She sat by her desk, and flipped open the textbook.<p>

"The homework is on.. here. This page," she murmured, flicking her pen back and forth between her fingers. She stared at the math questions.

After three minutes-

"Arrrghhhhhh!" Louise moaned. "I don't get this at all." She slumped forward onto her desk, and breathed out a long sigh. Her desk was messy; books were piled here and there, and eraser dust was everywhere.

"Why is there so much eraser dust, anyway?" she muttered disdainfully.

Louise sat there in her room for a few minutes doing stupid things like staring into space and bunching the eraser dusts together.

At last, not being able to stand doing these stupid, no-life things, she stepped out of her room, and went out to the living room. She plopped down onto the couch. After a moment of thinking, just sitting there and being on the lookout for sounds, Louise got up, and slowly slinked to the kitchen. She crept quietly, alert.

She peeked into the kitchen vigilantly. Seeing no one, she walked in.

_I wonder if the blueberry cheesecake slices are still here.. Sebastian made them really so nicely_, she thought. She hoped it was there, in the fridge. She reached out to open the fridge door.

_Rustle._ Louise immediately perked up at the sound, tense. Then she realized it was just the sound of a plastic bag rolling on the floor. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She picked it up, and put it away. _Whew, that was-_

"What are you doing, young miss?"

Louise started, and cut off her scream of surprise. _Sebastian. _He was here now. Her pace quickened. She hadn't heard him come in. How? "I was getting, uh, water," Louise managed. That nearly gave her a heart attack.

Sebastian looked at her. "Hnn-. Really? Why are you so flustered and surprised?" he asked.

"I'm,.. tired. Yeah, cause of my schoolwork lately," Louise said, thinking quick. She smiled to assure him.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, arching a perfect brow. _Because you look like you were caught doing something you weren't supposed to do._

"Yeap," Louise replied swiftly, having regained her composure now. _He cannot find out what I was about to do. He would ban me from eating cakes for at least a month! _

Sebastian had this 'rule' not so long ago- Louise had to reduce the amount of cake she ate every week. Apparently, he thought she ate too much- for her own good. She was now only allowed to eat two or three cakes a week, much to her dismay. He wondered how she stayed, or _looked _slim, with eating that much sweet things.

"Oh, my mug's over there. How absurd of me," laughed Louise.

_What have you done?, _Sebastian thought, scrutinizing Louise with his gaze and smile. "Indeed."

Louise poured herself a mug of water calmly. "Well then," she smiled, and left. Sebastian watched her leave with interest.

* * *

><p>"That was close. Too close," Louise muttered, entering her room. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief.<p>

She wanted blueberry cheesecake. Now. She had to wait for a few days to eat a slice. She wanted it _now_, though. She knew it was bad for her health if she ate too much, and that it would add to her weight, but still. She craved the smoothness and perfection of that sweet, flawless and perfect cheesecake. She just _had _to have it now.

Louise sighed and plopped down on her bed with a Lovepop magazine, a magazine she liked a lot- the clothes featured in there were all so cute and pretty. She flipped through the pages, forgetting her craving for cheesecake for_ a while._

* * *

><p>It was around midnight. Louise crept out of her room quietly, wearing her nightgown. Sebastian had asked her to go to sleep and turned off the light in her room, but Louise had stayed awake. When she was quite sure Sebastian had retired for the day, she stepped out of her room.<p>

As she closed the door to her room extra-carefully, she checked to see if there was light under Sebastian's room door. Seeing that it was turned off, she proceeded stealthily once again, to the kitchen.

She didn't know why; she just wanted to _eat_ that cheesecake- it had been on her mind for the whole day. She yearned for it.

Louise laughed triumphantly in her mind as she stood in the kitchen with a torchlight in her hand. She switched the flashlight on and got a fork. She opened the fridge and probed around it, looking for the object of her mission. Her heart was thumping; she was thinking,_ What if I get caught? _all over.

"Yes! I found it!" Louise whispered in triumph. She sat down on the floor, and put the flashlight nearby. The light wasn't glaring and too bright, so it was fine. She opened the airtight container which contained the cheesecake, and ate a piece. Her eyes nearly watered at the scrumptiousness of it. She ate another piece. She was only going to eat a tiny bit though- after all, eating late at night wasn't too good for one's weight.

Just as she was going to eat another piece, she heard a voice from behind her, and froze. That familiar mellow voice.

"My, my. So this was what you were up to."

Sebastian was looming over her from behind.

_Oh. Oh, I'm so dead,_ Louise thought. _Oh crap. Wait, I thought he went to sleep?!_

Sebastian knelt down, and Louise whipped around to face him. She was hyperventilating and moaning in her mind. "I-um-"

_Caught you._ "You should be punished, young miss. Breaking rules are forbidden," Sebastian crooned, smirking. His eyes were a gleaming, bright, rich scarlet.

There it was. That predatory, dangerous look that Louise saw only once or twice before. _Trouble, _a voice in Louise's head sang.

Sebastian leaned forward, until their faces were close. _What do I do? What do I do?! Someone help me!, _Louise thought, panicking inside. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"Um." Louise inched back, but Sebastian came closer. She continued to back away from him, still. That is, until her back hit the fridge. _Crap. Now what? _She looked up to see Sebastian looking down at her with a triumphant look on his face. _You can't escape, _he thought.

_Danger- Danger- _ Sirens wailed in Louise's head.

Sebastian thought she looked like a poor, pitiful creature-just like a rabbit- before a wolf. Before it's predator. This felt rather fun. He enjoyed looking at Louise being uncomfortable- since most of the time she was composed. Always ready with her mask, her façade. That made Sebastian want to toy around with her- his master. His smirk widened at that. She was cute when she didn't know what to do and how to act. It was refreshing to see her without her mask on.

_What are you going to do?,_ Louise thought, looking up at him, up at those eyes that looked _hungry_. Her heart was still thumping madly. She flinched a bit when Sebastian moved in even closer, to fill the gap between them and-

They were so close. Sebastian had a hand on the fridge, next to her head. Suddenly, Louise felt self-conscious. She was in her nightgown. She froze with anticipation, as he leaned in and-

Licked her near her the mouth.

"There was cake near your mouth," he smiled. Louise blinked, and stared at him. Then she started to process what had happened. She felt her cheeks go warm.

"Sebas-", she started.

"Next time, you'd better not break anymore rules. Or else," Sebastian whispered into her ear, his breath hot.

"I'm sorry. Yes," Louise half-whispered, paralyzed at the close contact. Sebastian smiled.

"Good."

Louise stood up suddenly, and with a look at Sebastian, dashed out of the kitchen and into her room.

Sebastian watched her leave with a smirk on his face._ Oh dear. I scared her away._

* * *

><p>Louise buried her face in her pillow.<p>

_What was that? What was that? _Her thoughts were a huge, enormous mess now. _How am I going to face him tomorrow?! Why did he do that?_

_Could it be, he-_

She shook her head. _No, no, no. Really, don't get ahead of yourself._

But even so..

It took a while for Louise to calm her mind down and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> dxlmao: Oh my goodness I'm so glad you like her hahah! Thank you for loving our dear Anna! :') <strong>

** amberivy: Thank you so much for your reviews, dear. They mean a lot :) And I'm glad you love it!**

** Paxloria: I've fixed it! Thanks, dear! Glad you liked it.**

** Nightwing: Oh wow. That's such a big flattery that I don't deserve.. Thank you, honestly! :)**

**Please tell me if there are any typos or something you find weird; I can't stand incorrect English hahah. Anyway, was Sebastian out of character? I'm scared of that.. That I didn't do a good enough job portraying him oh dear. I'll post info on the next coming chapter on my Souhaiter blog ^ ^ Btw you know guys, it's supposed to be 'Souhait' instead of 'Souhaiter' actually, but it seems like we're not allowed to change story titles? And btw I merged chapter 1 and 2 together haha. Because chapter 1 seemed too short!**

**It's a (not quite) new year. Do you guys write new year resolutions? Cause I used to but don't anymore,.. As they proved to be useless for me LOL.**


End file.
